Rescuing the Stray
by stillfiguringitout
Summary: Bella is a the owner of an animal shelter and the Cullen's are willing to donate money. Edward wants to meet Bella first though. All human/ OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers,

I've been a huge Twilight fan since forever ago and I have absorbed numerous twilight fan fic as well. This is my first story and I'm really excited because I finally gathered the courage to post it. I'm not going to ask for reviews just do it if you want to and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's character, or anything regarding Twilight.

Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1

Grants and Nerves

There was a wet sensation on her cheek and neck that jolted her from a comfortable sleep. When she stretched her arm to remove the slobbering animal from her bed, her furry friend pounced back and almost knocked over her nightstand.

She turned and glanced at the alarm clock, 6:15 am. There was still an hour before the buzzer would actually go off. She turned again, her attention caught by her four-legged friend. He was sitting waiting for her next move. Knowing resistance was futile she got up heading towards the kitchen, making sure Emmett was following her. The dog watched while his owner served him breakfast, wagging his tail patiently before digging in.

Her dog fed, and having started the coffee pot, she made her way to the shower. Growing up with environmentally friendly parents, her showers never ran longer than 15 minutes. "Gotta do our part," her mother always said.

She had a routine for everything, and the her time in the bathroom was no exception. Soak in the water for a minute, wash her hair, wash it again, clean her body, soak in the water and get out. She'd brush her teeth, put in her leave-in conditioner, comb her hair, dry her body, put on lotion, dress, eat, and start her day.

Her house lay on top of a small mound, her business lay just at the bottom of it, about half a mile from her home. She made her way down the dirt path with Emmett right behind her. Despite her best efforts she couldn't make the knot in her stomach disappear. Today would be one of those days where her routine would be skewed.

Her stress level would be high and the earlier than normal wake up call already put her a little on edge. She stopped at the end of the dirt path and tried to summon the courage to make it through the day. This wasn't for or about her. This is was about them. So she walked on.

There were 5 additional buildings on her property; one that housed the dogs, one where the cats stayed, the third one (and largest) for the occasional exotic or non-domesticated animals. Currently, it housed 3 chickens and a wounded rabbit she had stumbled across on one of her walks with the dogs. The fourth was a more like a shack where anything the animals needed was kept. Everything was kept there, their bowls, food, toys, leashes, cleaning supplies, and anything else the animals might need. They also kept supplies they sold to customers there. The last was an office where, Lauren, the receptionist/assistant worked.

She made her way to the shack, grabbing the dogs bowls and food hauling them to the first building. She went to the side of the building, hosed down the bowls, getting rid of any dust that may have gathered overnight. She placed them on the ground letting them dry before pouring the food in.

She walked back to the first building and opened the door noticing that only half of the dogs were awake and the other half began to stir with her presence. She had forgotten that Emmett had woken up early. She let them out, and seventeen tails made their way towards their bowls. Emmett trailed behind them waiting for his friends to finish before playtime began.

Back inside the canines home, she pushed back the curtains and opened the four windows letting in fresh air. She grabbed the dogs beds took each one outside to dust off before placing them back inside. Her arms were a little tired by the time she was done. The dogs were already roaming around so she washed off their bowls and took them back to the shack. She dragged their large water bowl filling it halfway, knowing it would last the dogs until noon. She grabbed the broom from the shack and swept the canines home before setting out the dog beds again.

The cats were all asleep so it was easy for her to place their bowls near the door of their home. She headed to the back of the feline home cleaning the litter box and throwing the trash away. Again, like she had done with the dogs, she pulled back the curtain and opened the windows letting in fresh air. She left the door open, like she had done with the dogs, but she knew it would be a while before she would see one out in the open.

As she was making her way to the last of the animals when she saw the tell-tale red Honda Civic pull up to the gate. There was no actual parking lot but in front of the office there was an open area where visitors and staff parked. Before Rosalie was fully outside of the car Emmett jumped on her and the beautiful blond happily accepted his wet kisses.

"Good morning!" Rosalie greeted the dog. Emmett in reply kept slobbering over her face.

"Good morning Bella," Rosalie yelled from a distance. Emmett finally settled down and returned to the rest of the canines.

"Good morning," Bella replied in a soft voice.

Rosalie made her way to the shack to gather the pain pills for the rabbit and the broom, noting that Bella was already carrying the chicken and rabbit feed. As Bella fed the animals, Rosalie swept around her opening the windows and giving the rabbit its medication. She returned to the shack grabbing the water container and water for the third building.

Rosalie had learned long ago that her boss was a woman of few words. Bella was sweet-nature d and kind to everyone, but rarely made the effort to strike up conversation. For the most part Bella worked in silence. Directing when necessary, but by now the staff knew what to do.

As the two women made their way towards the office. They saw Lauren and Taylor pulling in. Rosalie made herself comfortable on one of the chairs in the backroom. They waited for the remaining staff members to join them. Lauren and Taylor walked in the office, grabbing cups of coffee from the kitchen and settling down exchanging pleasantries and small talk. After a few minutes Angela walked in followed by Eric.

"The Port Angeles shelter is sending over 15 canines and 12 felines today. They should be here by 10 and the open adoption starts at 11. Taylor, Rosalie, please take care of the dogs. Eric, the cats please. Lauren and Angela set up, Jessica will help you later. She should be here by 10 as well. Jessica, and I will be doing rounds when the people come. Rosalie and Lauren please help the people and Jessica, Angela, and Eric answer any questions please. We should take the dogs for a walk right now so they aren't as excited and riled up later. Taylor, Rosalie do that first at least half an hour. I picked up the fresh laundered towels yesterday and they should be in the shack for their baths. " Bella stumbled and mumbled her words. Her voice soft and small, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, Lauren?" Bella turned to her assistant.

"We got 60 confirmations, but of course some people don't show up so I'm thinking about 35-45. Plus we have road signs and posters all over the neighboring towns so there's a chance we can get 10 more from that. And lastly, the local news station should be here when we open and we could get an adoption or two from there," Lauren replied looking down at a paper in front of her.

"Rosalie, can you speak to the news?" Bella asked timidly.

"Do we know the ages of the animals we're getting from the shelters?" Eric asked.

"Lauren?" Bella directed the question at her assistant again.

"Half of the felines are kittens, but I wouldn't be able to tell you about the canines. It's almost Christmas and adoptions rise during the holidays. I'm sure they'll bring over puppies as well."

"Good, do you mind if I get choose a baby for my niece she's turning 7 and wants a puppy for Christmas?" The young man asked Bella, hoping he hadn't overstepped his boundaries.

"Sure. It will be safe with you."

The rest of the staff nodded their understanding. Adopting an animal was easy, no background checks were required, and while most people that were willing to pay to adopt an animal seemed kind, one never knew. Bella sometimes worried about the homes she was sending her animals to, especially if she had formed an attachment. She always prayed for the best.

"Questions?"

With no objections from her staff she thanked them all for coming in to work on a Saturday and let them go on with their day.

Eric followed Bella to the second building where most of the cats were awake and stretching. Their bowls had been emptied so she cleaned up the mess, Eric picked up Shadow, a young cat who had been dropped off by a man who'd almost run him over and carried him to the shower room on the right side of the feline home. She could hear the water running and the cat crying making his displeasure known. Bella picked up Kathy, an orange tabby named after Kathy Griffith. She struggled to cut the cats nails and handed her to Eric for her bath. In return, he handed over Shadow to Bella so that she could cut his nails.

Bella left Eric to finish the last cat when the Port Angeles animal shelter van arrived, early. She greeted the men who came to drop off the animals and called over Eric and to help bring them in to the right home.

"Have they been bathed and fed?" Bella asked.

"Bathed not that I'm aware of but they have been fed, here's there information. Do you need anything else?" The first man said.

"No, thank you."

Bella and the rest of the staff spent the next hour cleaning the dogs, and cats, leaving the young babies alone. Setting up the small enclosures so all the animals were on display. By the time the perspective parents arrived the staff was exhausted.

Rosalie spoke with the news reporter. Families arrived and began to look around. Bella tried her best to not bump into people. She'd let her staff handle them, while she cared for those who couldn't speak. As it was, adoption days were her most stressful days of the year. She talked more today than she did the rest of the year combined.

For the next four hours, Bella entertained the animals and fed them treats keeping them calm. Relaxing them, or at least trying to, creating a nice atmosphere for them instead of the hectic mess it actually was. By the time all the families left most of the animals had left with them.

"That's the last of them," Lauren said as a blue sedan drove away.

"Good, I'm starving," Taylor grunted, patting his stomach.

"Let's clean up so we can all eat," Rosalie added.

They split up the work. The animals that weren't adopted were returned to their homes. Food was laid out for them again to keep them entertained. The enclosures were put away, the help table was taken down, and the paperwork was filed. Bella was picking up whatever trash was left behind and picked up what the animals left behind as well.

It was almost five when everything was done. The animals were allowed to roam the premises again and Bella was happy that most had found a home.

The entire staff reconvened in the kitchen area inside the office enjoying the pizza that Bella had bought them for a job well done. She looked over the paperwork and the receipts Lauren had handed her. After everyone had finished she looked towards Lauren so that they may get the tally of the adoptions.

"We've managed to get 42 animals adopted today. So give yourselves a round of applause for that," Lauren began. She let the applause die down before starting again. "That being said we still are taking care of 3 chickens, a rabbit, 5 dogs, and 7 cats. All the babies were adopted and Eric will be taking care of that sweet little girl he's holding." Eric lifted the puppy in his arms a little.

"Bella wants to let the rabbit free. It was free before when she found it and it should return to its home in the woods. Does anyone have any objection?" There were none so she continued. "Good." Lauren finished and sat down next to Bella.

"Lauren call the shelters tomorrow," she stated. They needed to fill the now vacant spots.

She waited until everyone had to make a quick call.

"Hello Michael," she stated.

"Hello Isabella," The voice in the phone answered. " I still have you scheduled at 8, so please stop by then and bring the documents from tonight."

"I will," she stated.

"I'll see you soon." Michael replied.

"Okay." She ended the call wanting to get off the phone.

Bella played with the dogs for half an hour until Ben and James showed up for the night shifts. She bid them a good night and made her way home with Emmett.

She fed him his last bowl of the day and left him to shower before meeting Michael. It felt nice to wash the stress off her body. She almost considered staying home but knew she had to drop off the paperwork.

Bella dressed quickly knowing she was short on time. She ran to her red pick up and made the ten minute drive to her accountants office. Not surprisingly, he was already there. She knocked on the door softly, opening it when his voice gave her the confirmation.

"Welcome, Isabella. Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

"So another successful adoption," Michael prompted.

"Yes, the documents," Bella said, handing over the paperwork.

"Perfect. I'll deposit the money into your account tomorrow. The grant and donation money should be in by the end of January."

"Okay."

"I'll email Lauren. By the way I was going to email Lauren tomorrow, but I might as well tell you now. I've heard back from the Cullen Enterprise. They're willing to make $150,000 donation."

"Really!" Bella asked, not able to contain her enthusiasm.

"The head of their charity foundation contacted me. They have a few stipulations, Cullen Enterprise takes a different approach when it comes to charities," he stated.

"Yes?" she asked. Hoping it wouldn't be something extravagant.

"The head of HR at Cullen Enterprise wants to meet with you and take a tour of the grounds."

She was stumped. It wasn't abnormal for a donor to ask questions about the animal rescue she lead, but never had a donor sent someone to Forks to actually see the grounds, much less the head of anything.

"Okay."

"Great, I'll set it up and let Lauren know."

"Sure."

"I think we've covered everything. Just have Lauren email me the list of animals you've had at your rescue shelter this past year so I can include it in your taxes."

"I will."

Bella left the office feeling a little anxious. The donation from Cullen Enterprise would be incredibly beneficial. She knew that most people considered her odd, mousy even. Bella didn't tend to leave a memorable impression and it scared her to think that she may be the reason the rescue shelter lost a potential grant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does.

Thank you for reading. Again, I don't ask for reviews because I tend not to review so it would be a bit hypocritical. Please enjoy this second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Research and Favors

Bella woke up to her alarm clock as was usual. Emmett was asleep at the foot of her bed and today was going to be less stressful than yesterday. It was Sunday, which meant only Angela and Jessica would be in today. She knew they would leave her alone and would not need much guidance. That's why she had hired them, and they seemed capable and sure of themselves. There was no nervous edge to her today. There would be no extra bodies or cameras. Just her rescues. Excited about her day, Bella rushed through her morning and walked down the dirt path with Emmett at her side.

As was usual, Angela was already in the office by the time Bella arrived. The women greeted each other and went about their work. Jessica pulled in just as Bella made her way to the dogs. Together they cleaned the shelter; while Jessica laundered the canines beds, Bella vacuumed the carpet in the feline home.

Just before noon, the women had managed to get the entire shelter clean. The only thing left unattended was the grass area. Bella gathered the dogs and started the 2 mile trek through the woods leaving behind Jessica to attend the grass.

This was her favorite time. It may rarely have been sunny, but it usually wasn't too chilly for her walks. The dogs enjoyed them and were exhausted by the time they made it back to the shelter. This trip was the reason she bought the lands. No one would be allowed here without permission and by now the people in the area knew this was a shelter and kept their distance.

Bella looked around at her companions. She had noticed the two new additions the Port Angeles shelter had dropped off but hadn't spent any time with them. They hadn't been adopted and would probably be staying until the round of adoptions. They needed names. She rarely named the animals; she hadn't even named her own.

"Rosalie can choose your names. You'll like them. She's really good at it." She told the small brown Chihuahua.

There was a clearing halfway through their journey where a small field was hidden from view. It was covered in knee high grass and wild flowers were abundant. Bella laid down staring at the cloudy sky while the dogs took a short break. Every now and then one of the furry animals would approach her and lap at her face or another body part before rejoining the pack. Emmett was the only one who lay down beside her and seemed content to just relax next to her.

It was getting late, Bella didn't want to be rude and have the girls wait for lunch so she hurried back to the office. She laid out a few treats for the dogs and noticed Jessica was doing the same for other animals.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked Jessica. Anytime she was away, even for an hour, that weren't in her immediate care.

"Great. Lunch time boss?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

"Angela wants Chinese, do you want anything specific?"

"No."

Jessica walked inside the office leaving Bella to tend the animals. She checked on the chickens and gave a rabbit the his second pill of the day. The cats were lounging around in their sleep area, Bubbles was the only cat outside stalking a poor bird. When the last of the dogs left the feeding area, she picked up a couple of balls and started throwing them in different directions for the dogs to catch. They were already tired from the walk and Bella hoped a little more exercise would help them take a nap a little faster.

Sure enough, just like she hoped, a few of the dogs started to lay down and lounge around in the grass area. She noticed a car parking next to the office and saw a young woman emerge two seconds later carrying take out boxes. Jessica and Angela came out of the office approaching the young lady paying her for the food and services before walking back in.

Bella cleaned herself off in the office bathroom and joined the girls in the kitchen. The television was on and the women were watching a detective show. They were oohing and ahhing over the latest developments speculating about upcoming events.

"Bella, Michael emailed and said he'd like you to call him whenever you have time." Angela addressed the quiet women to her right in between a commercial break.

"Thank you." Bella excused herself and walked out of the office. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Isabella, it's good to hear from you again. I take it Angela reiterated my message?" Michael spoke swiftly which Bella took as a sign he was busy.

She didn't want to take up too much of his time. "Yes."

"I heard back from Cullen enterprise," he started again quickly. "It seems that Carlisle Cullen's son will be traveling to Seattle for business and wants to stop by and meet you."

"Carlisle Cullen? His son?" Bella knew very little about the Cullen Enterprise. It was Lauren who had applied for their benefits grant and had let Bella know afterwards. The only thing Lauren had told her was that the Cullen's donated money to several foundations every year and were looking to take in a new cause.

"I don't want to be rude and I'm short with time. I'll email you everything you need to know tonight so you can look over it. But the important thing is, is Edward coming instead of the head of HR. Apparently, they really look into the organizations they contribute to so be prepared for an in-depth interview from him. He's supposed to arrive in Seattle tomorrow, but won't be able to meet with you until the weekend. His assistant set up a meeting with you on Saturday at 10 in the morning. Does that work for you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll confirm with them and everything should be great. Call or email if you have any questions."

He hung up them clearly wanting to get off the line. Tax season was coming up so he was probably really busy.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. With fewer animals on the premises things ran smoother for the three women. It wasn't much later that Jessica and Angela left, while Victoria and James arrived for the night shift.

By the time Bella reached home she was exhausted from the days work. She showered quickly feeling her muscles unwind and her body relax, but left the water 15 minutes later. She fed Emmett his supper and turned to her desk to open up her laptop. With any luck, Michael would have already sent over the information she needed.

Bella got comfortable on her bed and brought the laptop close to her knowing she would be too tired to leave her desk if she stayed there. After signing in to her email, Bella noted that he had already sent her the information. She opened the attachments and was surprised by how much information he had actually sent her.

She read over the files carefully and after each new tidbit of information she learned her nerves grew. Carlisle Cullen married to Esme Cullen had two children Edward and Alice Cullen. Edward served as the current CEO of Cullen Enterprise and both his parents were on the board and owned over 50 percent of the company shares. They had three different offices in New York, Chicago, and Seattle. They had several different ventures. Owning several different business and were huge public figures in New York. Carlilse Cullen's father had began a simple business venture that turned into an enterprise now worth a lot more.

They donated over a million dollars to charity every year. There was an interview process for each organization and an extensive look into all the employees. Michael's research had alluded to previous wrong doings from one of the organizations the Cullen's had been funding. Since then it seemed they became proactive and really tried to understand the organizations and its employees, as well as the individuals that benefited from their charity.

Bella understood this. While the potential of being placed under a microscope intimidated her she was able to understand the reasons behind the sentiment. She did the same thing. Before hiring anyone she made thorough background checks on all her employees. Her father may not have been the chief of police in Forks anymore, but she still had friends at the police station that were willing to help her out.

She continued to read and learned that the Cullen's were known to send representatives from time to time to any of the charity centers they were involved with. There were pictures of the family at several charity benefits and several magazine articles. The father was a blond, blue-eyed handsome gentleman. His wife was a brunette with brown eyes. The daughter was a combination of both, she had her mothers hair and fathers eyes. It was the son that baffled her. His mahogany hair and emerald eyes confused her. She thought on it for a second but chalked it up to recessive genes because he was as beautiful as the rest of his family.

The Cullen's appeared to be a well respected family and revered. Although that could be Michael trying to create a bias. He hadn't sent her any negative press regarding the family. Either they really were the well rounded family from the articles or they were incredible actors.

They were willing to donate so much money to the rescue shelter and with a substantial amount of good luck Bella would not embarrass herself during Edward Cullen's visit. The money would allow her to give back to the community. She was blessed enough to continue doing what she loved and had been raised to share with those who needed the most.

Bella closed her laptop not wanting to further aggravate her nerves. She turned off her lights, called Emmett to the bed and went to sleep. Unfortunately, any attempt for a good nights sleep were squashed quickly. She tossed and turned throughout the night barely managing to get some rest. Even Emmett had grown tired of her movements and abandoned his place at the foot of her bed to sleep in his which was located near her bedroom door.

It seemed to Bella that only an hour later her alarm went off alerting her to a new day. She grudgingly went about her day, not fully aware and awake. Emmett wasn't in better condition and Bella knew that he would sneak off to nap when she wasn't looking. She couldn't blame him though. It was her fault they had gotten little sleep. Normally when any of the benefactors wanted an update on the shelter they would have an assistant look into it. Either Lauren or Rosalie would take care of it. Bella rarely had to interact with any of them. Any social functions she was invited to, it was Rosalie who made an appearance. If the information Michael had sent her was correct, Edward Cullen would want to speak to her not Rosalie.

Bella had been so caught up in her inner monologue she hadn't realized how late she had arrived at the shelter. Rosalie, Eric, Taylor, Jessica, and Lauren were already there and working. They all noted her late arrival but didn't comment. Bella was known to be punctual she didn't like to keep anyone waiting, another lesson given to her by her mother. Tardiness was perceived as a lack of respect towards the offended party.

She went through the motions of her daily Monday routine without a second thought. Only stopping when Rosalie announced it was lunch time. Bella cleaned herself off and joined the rest of her staff in the kitchen. There were a few conversations here and there but most of them were entertained by the television screen. As the kitchen began to get cleared out Lauren called Bella over to her desk.

"Bella, Michael called. He confirmed your meeting with Edward Cullen for Saturday at 10."

"Okay. " Bella answered in a small voice.

"Also, Seattle wants to send us 20 animals, Port Angeles and Port Newmark want to send us a combined 35. We will have 22 canines, varying in ages, a few puppies, and the rest feline, with a few kittens as well."

"How soon will they arrive?"

"They should be here by Sunday, I gave the shelters the okay before letting you know. I assumed you wouldn't have a problem with it. Their paperwork should arrive either tomorrow or Wednesday. Based on their needs I'll make an inventory list of everything we'll need."

"Thank you. Call Emmett, please."

"I'll call him right now."

"Okay."

Bella walked out of the office and headed towards the second building in search of Rosalie hoping to get her to agree to a favor. Rosalie was brushing Nigel's hair when Bella stepped into the room.

"Rosalie, can we talk for a second?"

"What do you need Bella?" The blond woman asked in a gentle voice. She knew her boss and suspected something was troubling her when she was late to work.

"We have a...a potential benefactor coming to visit this um, this Saturday and I..I...I was wondering if you could come in and show him around?" Bella mumbled her request.

"Of course sweetie. Who is it?"

"Edward Cullen from Cullen Enterprise."

"I'll be here, don't worry."

Bella thanked the woman and felt better about the situation than she had last night. By the time Ben and Seth arrived for the night shift her attitude had lifted and Emmett was once again wagging his tail during the trip home. Both dog and owner slept better that night than they had the previous one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

So here's the latest chapter. Edward finally makes an appearance. And I hope ya'll enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Q & A

Bella was frantically beating the dogs beds on the side of the building dusting them off. It was almost 10 and Edward Cullen was expected any minute. She had tried not dwell on the impending arrival all week and for the most part had succeeded. At night though, when she was all alone, it was a different story.

As a young girl, Bella had taken to silence as a means of preservation. She had coped with her surroundings by creating a barrier between her and the rest of the world. It worked, for a while. As she grew older she realized silence wasn't the a possibility anymore. Especially in her line of work. She needed to be able to communicate with others to help the animals in her care.

Bella would do almost anything for her rescues. Which is why she had taken to practicing conversations in her mirror. It was a technique she used before talking to potential benefactors. She would ask herself potential questions and rehearse answers as well.

Just as she was finishing airing out the last of the dog beds, Bella saw a flash in the corner of her eye. She looked up and noticed a silver car pulling in. Rosalie was at her side before she even had to say a word.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll show him around and then bring him into your office. Just head on inside and get everything ready."

As Bella made her way towards her office, Rosalie ran up to the parked car. The first thing Rosalie noticed was that he was dressed in a business suit and she frowned.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Edward Cullen," Rosalie extended her hand which the man before her quickly took.

"Which would make you Ms. Isabella Swan," the man countered.

"Unfortunately, Bella can't join us just yet. She asked me to give you a tour of the grounds while she finished up. I'm Rosalie McCarty."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. McCarty."

"It's Mrs. actually, but call me Rosalie, we're not to formal around here."

"Then feel free to call me Edward."

"Edward, did you happen to bring a set of extra clothes?"

"No, I didn't," he looked down at this attire. "Should I have planned on an overnight stay?" Edward quipped.

"Of course not, but you did know you were coming to an open shelter right?"

"I'm going to get dirty aren't I?"

"Probably, don't worry there's a bathroom in the office you can clean up in afterward."

"Duly noted. Now, how about that tour?"

"Sure, well to start there are three sections to the shelter. The left side, where we currently are, is the actual shelter. The right side," she pointed in the direction of the trees, "is the second section. There's nothing but forest there. That's where we take the dogs for walk." She began walking towards the first building of the shelter. "The last part is behind the shelter and that would be Bella's home."

Edward spotted the home at the top of a small hill. Only the roof was visible from his vantage point but he was already impressed. He hadn't imagined the shelter would be so big and he told Rosalie as much.

"Bella, wanted the area to be huge. Its a 25 acre shelter with the forest taking up the most space."

"What about the actual shelter how is it divided?" Edward asked.

"We'll we have three actual animal houses. The first is for the dogs, the second for the cats, and the last one is where we keep the rest of the animals. The occasional snake, duck, and wounded forest animals."

"What's the wildest animal you have kept in there?"

"A warthog. Someone had abandoned him at the gate of our shelter."

"So no giraffes or tigers." Edward joked.

Rosalie gave a short chuckle before responding, "No, nothing like that. We're in Forks, not to many people with tigers around here."

"Can I see the inside of the animals homes?"

"Follow me." She took him inside the dogs home and began to list the important aspects of the room. "As you can see, the left side is their sleeping area. To the right just through the door is the shower room. And in the back we have the grooming area."

"The design of this place is really exact. Who came up with the architecture?"

"Bella did, she wanted a high functioning space. Everything is more efficient this way."

"How many animals does each house hold?"

"40," Rosalie replied. "We can fit 50, but we house 40 comfortably. Same goes for the cat room. The only one that's different is the last room. It's usually only occupied a few times a year. Right now we have chickens and a rabbit."

"Where are the dogs now?"

"Outside. The doors are always open here. As you can tell by the open room, we don't like to cage the animals. The only time these doors close is at night."

"It must be a lot of work. How many people are here on an average day?"

"It depends weekdays there's 6, weekends there are 3. Of course there are two guards to keep watch every night."

"Then how many people does Ms. Swan employ?"

"10 including the night guards."

"Why the guards? This place seems relatively isolated." Edward looked around as if looking for potential danger.

"Most shelters have guards, this one is no different. Come, let me show you the cat room."

Rosalie explained that the cat room followed the same layout as the previous room but noted a few changes.

"The biggest changes you can note are the carpet and the litter area. Any questions?"

"How many animals are here now?"

"We only have 16 right now. There was an adoption drive last week so most of the animals we were housing are now with new families. We are however, expecting more by next week. We'll be at full capacity then."

"Does the shelter rely on the adoption drives, or do people come here to adopt throughout the year?"

"We have people visit throughout the year. We train all our animals and my husband Emmett makes sure their up to date with all the necessary vaccines. When you have families looking to add a new member and little time on their to train them they come to us. They're all set to join the family without too much of a hassle. It's why we have become a popular place for parents looking to get their children a dog. By the time the adoption drives come around half of our animals are gone."

Rosalie went on to explain how they held four adoption drives a year, their connections with other shelters and how they took in animals who'd otherwise have to be put down. She informed Edward that all the animals were trained here by Jessica and Tyler. How Emmett, Rosalie's husband and the only vet in Forks, cared for and made sure the animals were healthy.

They quickly stopped by the last animal room where Edward was able to hold a chicken for the first time in his life. He smiled wide proud of his accomplishment.

"You've met most of the cats by now. Would you like to meet the dogs?"

"Absolutely. I've always wanted a dog and who knows I may even leave with one today. "

They made their way to the clearing behind the dogs home, where they canines were currently being entertained by Jessica. Before introductions could be made, Emmett pounced on Rosalie licking her hand before turning his attention to Edward. The unsuspecting man was quickly covered in saliva and his suit was had been dirtied. Like Rosalie had promised.

Edward laughed as the dog continued his assault. He scratched the animal behind the ears in an attempt to calm him down just a bit. It seemed to cause the opposite reaction because Emmett and the dog only became more excited.

"Emmett that's enough," Rosalie told the dog.

"Your dogs name is Emmett, like your husband?" Edward asked in between laughter.

"Yes, it is. But Emmett actually belongs to Bella," Rosalie added. "Jessica, please meet Edward, Edward this is Jessica one of our dog trainers and animal handlers." They shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"I've asked Rosalie already, but are you ever overwhelmed working with so many animals?"

"No, Bella's done an amazing job with this shelter. She's figured a routine so the chores around here don't become overwhelming. And having an open shelter also helps out the staff. The dogs aren't caged in like those in the city shelters. They're allowed to roam and exercise. It gets them tired and they become much more complacent. And we also begin to train the dogs when they arrive. The cats are much more independent so they only need one handler for the most part," Jessica replied. "If it ever got to much, we'd only have to tell Bella and she'd bring someone else in to help out." Rosalie nodded her head validating Jessica's words.

"Well, now that you've been thoroughly welcomed by Emmett, how about we visit Bella at her office."

Edward nodded his consent and followed Rosalie towards the office failing to see the woman send a text message to her boss. She wanted Bella to have a minute to prepare and put herself together. On occasion, only when necessary, Rosalie had seen Bella speak quietly but confidently, somewhat rehearsed, if it was beneficial to the wards they cared for.

She was used to the handful of sentences Bella spoke during the day. And despite her protests, Rosalie had never seen the young woman stand up for herself. Whenever Bella stepped foot into town there were murmurs and stares and while Rosalie would defend her when they occurred in her presence she had never seen Bella do it herself. She'd never seen Bella utter a word in her defense, but when it came to the animals she protected, she would overcome her fears. It was one of the qualities Rosalie admired about Bella and why she had left Emmett's office to work for the young woman.

Rosalie ushered Edward into the office, quickly introducing him to Angela, before knocking on Bella's door. She heard Bella's quiet voice telling her to enter. Bella rose from her seat and moved to greet Edward and Rosalie.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen. Edward _this _is Isabella Swan," the blond remarked reminding Edward of his earlier mistake.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Cullen," Bella greeted.

"Please, it's Edward. And like wise Ms. Swan," Edward returned.

Bella wasn't sure what Edward had expected her to look like but his eyes widened taking in her frame. She was small; small frame and small height. Long brown locks framed her face, eyes large and brown and very forthcoming. She had counted herself as pretty, but under Edward's piercing stare she wasn't so sure. It was probably her nerves she reasoned. As much as Bella tried not to fidget it seemed impossible and his reassuring smile let her know that he had noticed her nervous ticks. Her voice was calm and soft making him take a step forward. With shaky hands she extended her arm as a greeting.

Bella was surprised to find that he was much more handsome in person than in picture. She continued to stare into his eye's and he didn't seemed to mind. In fact, his eye's hadn't left her face. Her head lowered a bit, her shoulders hunched, but she maintained never lowered her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize she hadn't responded or removed her hand from his. She blushed profusely and brought her arm to her side immediately before saying anything else.

"Than call me Bella, only my parents ever used my given name."

"Bella it is," Edwards grin only seemed to grow.

"Please, have a seat," she addressed Edward. "Rosalie, thank you." Bella showed her out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Bella took her seat behind the desk again, "I have to apologize for not being able to show you the grounds Mr. Cullen-"

"Edward," he corrected.

"Edward," Bella corrected herself. "I've been caught up in here all day."

"Nothing to worry about. Rosalie did an excellent job."

"I'm glad to hear it. Did you enjoy the tour?" Bella asked, curious about his response.

"I did. You've done an amazing job here. I didn't know what I was expecting coming here but I'm impressed," Edward noted the way her eyes lit up at his response.

"Thank you. We work really hard to make sure all the animals are happy."

"Yours seems to be."

"You met Emmett?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I almost adopted him too," he laughed and smiled just as wide as Bella was.

"That seems to happen often with Emmett," she joked.

Edward wasn't quite as intimidating as she had imagined him to be. She had been expecting someone much older, maybe in his 50's, but Edward couldn't have been more than 30. He had an easy manner and had made himself comfortable in her office immediately. He was not a stuffy CEO prodding about her business. There seemed to be something genuine about him, there was no sense of pretense with the man.

Maybe she could get through this meeting intact. Her shoulders had relaxed and his voice was soothing and not threatening, traits that helped put her at ease. God knows she'd had enough of her nerves. She had been coupe up in her office with nothing but her crazy thoughts. It was a nice turn of events to realize that Edward Cullen was not as intimidating as she once thought.

With her resolve intact, Bella gathered the courage to have an open and honestly conversation with Edward. She hoped that by the end he would potentially agree to make the donation. Thus allowing her to help many more animals.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all,

First, thanks to all the reader, people who've reviewed, alerted, etc. Secondly, I'm sorry this is late. I try to update on Monday's, or Tuesday's because I write during the weekend. This is so late in the week because it's tax season and I'm working a lot of hours. That means more money for me, but no social life. I'll try to update in the beginning of the week but it might not happen. I will update at least once a week though. So look forward to that. Lastly, I didn't have time to edit this chapter so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to Twilight, Stephanie Meyers owns that.

* * *

Chapter 4

Conversations and Towns

Edward Cullen knew when he was being lied to. He was used to it in fact. Women lied to him to get into his bed and wallet. Men lied to get ahead. His father had jokingly called it his super power. Edward just believed it be a trait he picked up after dealing with so many pernishes people. His uncanny ability to be able to read people so well had limited his circle of friends but it also created a strong sense of family. It was also this ability the reason why he thought he should be the one to visit Forks Animal Rescue Shelter. It didn't hurt that he liked being involved with the various charity organizations his family supported. Edward had also promised his mom a new addition to the family. He had meant a dog or a cat when he had been joking with his mother, now he wasn't sure.

Bella Swan was something different. A woman that was an urban legend in the city. Beautiful, sweet, smart, caring, honest, and she did not lack intergrity. He had noticed her fidgeting hands, her anxious stance, and had tried to reassure the woman with a smile. It wasn't until he had brought up her dog, that her enitre demeanor changed. He saw the determination in her eye and while her voice remained soft there was an edge to it.

Edward had spent the last couple of hours going over the shelters financial records, employee history, and animal rescue files with Bella. She explained everything in a calm, sweet manner and politely answered his questions. Her nerves seemed to have disappeared, the only tell she had was her habitual lip biting. On anyone else he would have found it annoying, on Bella he couldn't help but to think it was endering and wish he was the one biting her lip.

"Lunch break ya'll," Rosalie had interrupted them with promises of burgers and fries.

Edward was surprised at the late hour. He hadn't noticed he had spent so much time here. Normally, he'd spend an hour or two going through the history and paperwork of a non-profit before committing. He could usually tell within the first half hour whether he would support the cause or not. Edward had discovered that while a cause may have been worthy sometimes the people who ran these organizations weren't. It was a shame. It was the reason why he was thorough in his examintation of the shelter. Constantly asking the shelter staff questions. It had been his previous experience that staff, when treated badly, would jump the gun to point fingers and badmouth employers. The women here though, seemed fiercly protective of Bella Swan, something that pleased him immensly. Bella herself, had been very forthcoming and Edward knew his family would be more than happy to donate to the shelter.

Edward offered his hand to Bella and escorted her into the kitchen area. The other women were already there seemingly enjoying their meals. Rosalie handed them both a burger and fries and they took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Bella said.

"No problem, Edward we didn't know what you liked so we got you the works," Rosalie stated.

"As long as it's greasy and there's ketchup, I'm good with anything," Edward said, taking a big bite of his burger. He turned to Bella and winked, enjoying the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Here you go," Rosalie handed him the ketchup bottle she retreived from the office fridge.

"Thanks, where are these from. They're amazing," Edward was already halfway through his burger.

"The local diner, they have amazing food."

"I'll be sure to stop by before I leave."

"Bella's going into town today, she could show you around," it was almost comical to Edward, how large Bella's eyes opened. However, he didn't want to push her.

"If that's fine with Bella..." Edward's gaze caught hers. They were doing it again. Staring and not saying anything.

"Sure," He heard Bella say, before she broke their gaze and looked down at her food.

The smile that took over Edwards face wasn't missed by the other three ladies in the kitchen. Rosalie, herself, wore a knowing smile. Always the one for subtlitiy, Rosalie finished her meal, cleaned the kitchen, and rushed the other two girls.

Edward wordlessly accompanied Bella back to her office. He watched as she retrieved a legal pad from her desk and grabbed her keys. The large red truck she jumped into was a surprise to Edward. He hadn't pictured her to be the owner of such a large vehicle.

Bella was quiet on the car ride into town and Edward was content with just watching her as she manuevered through the road. The radio wasn't on, the windows were down, and the only noise around them was the soft whipping of the wind through the trees. Edward had to admit the area was beautiful. Everything was green. The antithesis of the city. There was no excessive traffic, blaring noises, or congested streets.

The truck came to a stop in front of store that read, Pet's Plus, in bright blue letters. Bella jumped out, rushing inside the store, not waiting for Edward. He followed her in keeping a short distance letting her move throughout the store comfortably. Edward noticed the curious glances that trailed them. He wasn't uncomfortable under scrutiny however, he questioned whether anyone knew him here. It was then he turned to Bella. Her shoulders were tense, back hunched, eyes cast down, and she seemed to be inhaling and exhaling in slow steady breathes trying to calm down. Without a second thought, he pulled her into his chest. So the stares were for her.

"What do you need to get?" Edward asked, not caring that he'd just met the woman. He just wanted her to stop squirming under all the stares.

"A lot of things. We're going to be here for a while."

"Then let's see that list so we can go through it quickly."

There was obviously a story there, but Edward didn't want to push. He'd find out. All he wanted now was to take care of her and make her feel safe.

They rushed through the store placing various items into the carts they had. Bella didn't utter another word in the store. She just nodded or shook her head when Edward asked her a question. He wanted to hear it agian. He wanted to curse at every pair of eye's that made her feel insecure.

When they reached the register, the clerk balked when she took in Edward. Her eye's ran up and down his body, causing him to move closer to Bella. The woman prattled off a total and Bella paid, not once bothering to glance at the clerk. Or letting Edward try to sneak his credit card to the cashier.

Two stores, an hour later, and a truck filled with misc. items later, Bella had gotten every item on her list. Bella had still remained closed off but seemed fine with Edward's presence. Each time he had offered a calming touch she accepted it without complain, relaxing a bit under his touch.

"Thank you, for your help. And your patience," Edward grinned, happily welcoming her words. It was a good respite after her hours of silence, that had him worried.

"I was happy to do it. And it was a good first date."

"Date? We just...I...this wasn't..." Bella swerved slightly on the road, making Edward laugh.

"Let's see, you took me shopping, didn't let me pay, and gave me a quick tour of the town. I think that classifies as a date." His gave her a big toothy grin.

"I didn't realize that this was a date," she mumbled, her teeth returning to mark her bottom lip.

"You're right. The only thing missing is an awkward dinner conversation, and if I'm correct," he pulled back his sleeve noting the time on his watch, "it's dinnertime."

"You're hungry?" Edward laughed again. He couldn't remember the last time someone had made him laugh this much.

"Yes, I am," he gave her a salicious grin.

"There's the diner we had burgers from earlier."

"Sounds good."

The diner was exactly what Edward imagined. Questionable looking on the outside, dark on the inside, and filled with people who had known each other for years.

"Welcome ya'll, table for two?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Edward answered, "somewhere with privacy please."

"No problem."

Edward placed his hand on the small of Bella's back guiding her through the restaurant. They sat in a booth in the back of the diner, there wasn't a large crowd, so their conversation wouldn't be overheard. The waiter returned two seconds later with two cups of water and menu's.

"This is a nice place. So what's good here other than the burgers?"

"Steaks good. And their salads."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"A salad."

The waiter came and Edward ordered placed both their orders.

"Tell me, how old are you?"

"27, I'll be 28 in a couple of months."

"Only 27, you built and run an animal shelter and you're only 27."

"Why, do I look older?" Bella asked. Her brows frowed and Edward surpressed a laugh.

"No, but it is impressive."

Edward spent the rest of dinner asking about all of her favorites and her first. Her favorite book. Her favorite film. Favorite author. The first time she rode a bike. And after learning she played the violin, how her first concert recital went.

"You're first kiss?" He questioned.

"Jacob Black."

"How old were you?"

"I...it's um..."

"I kissed Susanne Miller when I was 5 years old. I proposed to her the next day, thinking that she was pregnant and we were going to be parents."

"Really?"

"Yes, I blame my sister Alice and her misunderstanding of the national geographic channel."

"I was 23."

Before Edward could ask her anything else, the waiter interrupted them, placing the bill at the edge of the table wishing them a good night. Edward paid before Bella could argue and ushered her out of the restaurant.

They climbed back in Bella's truck, heading towards the shelter where Edward had left his car.

"Are you driving all the way to Seattle or are you staying somewhere close by?" she asked.

"Seattle, I didn't think I'd be staying here this long."

"It's too far a drive for this late hour." She spoke the words in an offhand manner.

"I don't know the area. I wouldn't know where to stay."

"I have a guest bedroom. You're welcome to use it." Her face paled a little but she didn't refute her words.

"How can I pass up a guest bedroom? Thank you for offering."

Bella nodded once and drove the rest of the way in silence. Edward turned on the radio and bobbed his head along with the song playing.

When they reached her home, Edward pulled her into another hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for the wonderful day. This was a great first date. I had a great time." His wide smile let her know he was joking.

"Me too," the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, "would you like to come in now."

"Asking me in on the first date. I promise to take full advantage." He winked at her. She snorted and pulled the door back letting him in.

Edward took in her living room and the only description he could think of was homey. Everything looked well lived in and cared for, not to mention spotless. The couch was plush and soft. He spotted Emmett at the end of the couch already asleep. The dog looked up at him and looked at the couch. Edward took it as an invitation to sit down. So he did. He took in the large flat screen and turned it on, making himself at home. Bella was rigid, standing near the doorway, so he patted the spot next to him. Tentativly, she made her way over to the couch. Edward pulled her flush against him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you watch on this thing?"

"Nothing really."

"You don't watch tv?" he gapped.

"Only the food network." Edward pulled on her bottom lip to keep her teeth from marring it.

"Food network. What's your favorite show?"

"Iron Chef."

"Why?"

"Are you going to keep asking me questions?"

"It's the only way I keep you talking. So, Iron Chef because..." Edward saw her frown and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm not forcing you, share as much as you want."

"My mother and I used to pretend we were on the show. We would have competitions to see who could come up with the better dish. My father would referee and be the taste tester."

Edward laughed, squeezing her arm a bit tighter. "That sounds like an amazing time," Bella smiled at his words. "Does that mean you can cook?"

"Yes, my mother taught me everything I know," she beamed with pride.

Edward smiled again, he was happy here with this beautiful woman. It was surprising how much he liked seeing her smile, it lit him up inside. There was only one other woman who had made him feel this happy.

"I should probably tell you," Edward started looking completely serious and crestfallen, "I can't cook." He said the last words in a whisper and Bella snorted a laugh.

"I thought you were going to confess something else."

"Like what? A possible murder, my wife and kids that are waiting in New York for me, a room full of whips and chains," he joked, a smirk on his face.

"You have a wife and kids?"

"Nothing close to that, but I am a murderer." Bella pushed against him but Edward just held on tighter. "When I was five my grandfather took me hunting. It was a rite of passage for boys in his hometown and I thought it would be fun. It took three hours to find anything and then he pointed towards a deer. I killed Bambi. When we returned to New York I refused to leave my room for a week. I cried the entire time."

They were quiet for a second. Edward lost in his thoughts, remembering his nightly conversations with this mother and her reassurances that he wasn't a terrible person. After a pregnant pause Bella pushed herself closer to Edward.

"I'm not good with people,"Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry," came Edward's distracted reply.

"I'm don't do well in social situations so I don't talk. Everyone thought I was stuck up until they changed their minds and called me weird."

"You seem to be doing fine right now."

"I know. It's you," she blushed.

"Is it now."

"Yes, I don't talk unless I've got no other choice, but you keep asking me questions and I have to answer. It's impolite not to. And you're in my house. I've never had anyone here. But you're...you are...um...different...open."

"Open?" he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Open. What's that expression? Wearing your heart on your sleeve. You're you without pretense. It's inviting. I'm not as scared with you," she looked away from his gaze. "I'm not making sense. Just forget it."

"No, it made sense. And I'm glad my inability to cook an egg isn't off puting." Edward was happy with her assessment. His mother called him an open book.

"It's not," Bella laughed.

Edward sunk back into the couch and yawned, practically pulling Bella into his lap.

"I'm being a rude host. I'll show you to the guest room. You can wash up as well."

"Sounds good."

Bella stood from the couch and Edward followed, pulling her back into his side. She didn't embrace him, but she didn't push him away either.

They climbed the steps and she opened the first door on the right. She stopped at the entrance leaving enough space for him to squeeze by. The bed looked incredibly inviting. It was large, with a white cover, and took up most of the space in the room. He jumped on the bed ready for sleep. Bella laughed at his antics and let him take in the bed.

"Where did you get this comforter? It's so soft," Edward hummed his approval.

"Rosalie, she made all my comforters."

"Rosalie made this?"

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"Remind me to place my order."

"Okay," she looked down at his near sleeping form. "Would you like something to sleep in?"

Edward raised his head, staring at her, he replied, "Do you have something for me to sleep in?"

"I'm sure I have something that belonged to Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"My father, there are fresh towels in that dresser, there should also be toilettries under the bathroom sink. If you need anything let me know. I'll be right back with some clothes."

Edward removed his socks, shoes, and shirt, leaving his pants and made his way to the bathroom. He looked under the sink and found an unopen, toothbrush, toothpaste, deoderant, shampoo, razer, and other hygiene products. He laughed at how prepared Bella was. He went back to the bedroom searching for a towel in the dresser Bella had pointed at.

"Oh, I'm..."

He hadn't heard her come in but was happy that she was there.

"I didn't mean-you aren't-is that real? That's a lot of lines on one body. Like a sculpture. Hard planes and defined lines. And..." He laughed again. Her words were coming so quickly, tumbling out despite her efforts to restrain them.

"You can touch them if you want," he teased.

"Uh no I- I shouldn't. Here are some sweats and a t-shirt," Bella left the clothes on the bed, retreating from the room as quickly as she had come.

Edwards laughter followed Bella down the hall to her room. He showered quickly, dressing in the clothes she left for him. His mind churning trying to find a way to buy him more time with Bella.

He wanted to stay for her. He needed to stay here with her. He picked up his phone, pressing one of his speed dial buttons.

"Edward, son, why are you calling so late?" His father's voice was laced with concern.

"Just wanted to tell you I'm staying in Seattle longer than anticipated." There was no hesitancy. This was the right thing to do.

"Your staying in Seattle. Why? Is everything okay at the office?"

"Everything's fine dad. I'm at the animal shelter, the one in Forks," a smile tugged on his lips. He made himself comfortable on the bed.

"How was it?"

"Amazing, it's incredible."

"I take it we'll be donating the money then."

"Yeah, I want to incease the amount as well."

"Increase it?" Edward heard the disbelief in his fathers voice. "Does this have to do with why you want to stay in Seattle?"

"She's amazing dad," Edward could barely contain his grin. "The people she works with love her, the animals love her, she's shy," he singsonged. "She's smart, and she makes me laugh, not intentionaly, she loves what she does, she genuinly cares about the animals she protects, she runs a tight ship, is incredibly sweet, my God she's beautiful dad."

Carlisle's laughter let Edward know he approved. He was worried for a second, thinking his father would find him crazy.

"Then by all means stay. Jasper will be able to handle things here and you can run the company from Seattle so there's no worries there. Your mother will want to know what's going on."

"Don't tell her too much. I don't want to scare Bella away."

"Bella? Pretty name. Let me know when you plan on returning. Now, you're not dying, no ones hurt and I have to be up at 5. I'm hanging up on you."

"I love you too, dad."

"And I love you. Good night."

"Night."

This was one of the reasons Edward loved his father. Carlisle was always available for his children. It made no difference what the occassion was or what Edward was fighting for, his father supported every single one of his ventures.

Edward knew this was the right decision. He wanted to spend more time with her. Get to know her. He wanted her to be completely at ease with him. It was taking a lot of restraint on his part to keep from searching her out right now. She hadn't showed him her bedroom, which in hindsight was probably a good thing. If he had seen her room he would have insisted on staying with her and she wasn't ready for that. He knew he would have to take things slow with Bella, that wasn't a problem though, if he had learned anything from his father it was patience. He wouldn't go too slow though. In case she tried to change her mind.

If it were anyone else in his situation, Edward would have called them insane. Moving to a different city for a girl, on a first meeting. The truth was simple. Edward knew what he wanted and he was going to stay and get it. Bella was everything he wanted but hadn't known he was searching for and he wasn't going to let something as trivial as distance keep him from her. Now to make her see she needed him too.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the latest chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 5

Volunteers and Flowers

Bella had woken up at her regular time, she continued her morning routine with nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until she entered her kitchen that she realized the breakfast she made would have to be for two. Now that was out of the ordinary. That wasn't part of the routine.

When Bella had first met Edward she had thought him handsome, now... there was no apt description. She had seen the women in town crane their heads to take a closer look at her nerves hadn't made her feel so neurotic she probably would have done the same. He was charming and witty but most importantly he left her reeling.

Conversation flowed easily between the two, no awkwark silences, or snide comments. In a surprisng turn of events she'd even spoken freely about her parents. Not that she disliked discussing her parents, Bella had rarely felt comfortable around someone to share such intimate information. Rosalie, on seldom occasions, had heard an anecdote or two of Renee or Charlie Swan.

The thought that perturbed her the most, was the onslought fear when Edward had mentioned leaving. As if any time spent apart would bring physical harm to her person. Bella had run on instinct, inviting Edward to stay out of desperation. Wanting him close. She had balked at her own audasity, her hands trembling slightly, the finality of her words ringing in her own ears. Her mouth had opened for a second, wanting to refute her offer, rapidly shutting it, the terror returning, hitting her squarely in the chest.

Then as he wrapped an arm around her on the couch she melted into his touch. Any stray thoughts erased from her mind. The man would be her undoing, she was certain. Seeing him half naked had only cemented that belief.

Even with Jacob, someone she had known most of her life, Bella couldn't remember having a sense of being content, recognizing the joy that seemed to encompass her with Edward. His touch still burned her skin. Evidence of the almost predestined attraction.

This wasn't her. Bella wasn't impulsive or brave. He had joked about a first date and staying the night and it shocked her that one of his premonitions had come true. She spent years building walls, closing herself off, for some unknown reason Edward was able to get passed them all.

Bella shook her head. Not wanting to anaylze anything at the moment. Rather than focus on emotions and events that seemed to confound her, she'd set up in the kitchen losing herself in food.

She grabbed the ingredients she needed for breakfast...the bread was frying on a hot pan and the kitchen island had already been set by the time Edward joined her.

"Smells good. What are you making?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Bella felt her face flush but didn't pull away from his touch. Easy, she allowed herself to describe him. Everything about him was easy. His gentle touch and affectionate manner made it easy to be honest and open with him.

"Frenchtoast and fruit," she answered, not letting him hear her confusion.

"Can I help?"

"The bowl of fruit is in the fridge, would you put it on the table, these are just about done."

"No problem." He kissed her again before removing his arms. "You're shower turns off automitcally?"

"Yeah, environmentaly friendly."

"Huh."

Bella placed the frenchtoast on the island, grabbing the powdered sugar and maple syrup before sitting down.

"I didn't know if you liked either of these so I brought them both just in case."

"Both. I have a sweet tooth."

Bella added a generous amount of both to his plate and a side of fruit before placing it in front on him. She sat next to him, anxiously watching as he took his first bite.

"Bella, I'm going to need you to cook for me for the rest of our lives... and if we happen to get married and have children, I won't complain." The smirk and glint in his eye let Bella know he wasn't serious. At least, she hoped he wasn't serious, there was however, a tiny part of her that wanted it to be an absolute truth.

"I thought you were leaving today?" she steered the conversation in a new direction.

"I am, but I want to spend the day with you first."

"You're staying the day?" She asked not able to hide her excitement.

"I was hoping you could take me on as a volunteer for the day."

"A volunteer?"

"Yeah, I want to see what a regular day at the shelter is like."

Bella berated herself. Thinking herself a fool for jumping to such a bold conclusion, of course he'd want to continue their work from the previous day. He probably wanted to go over the daily logistics of the shelter.

"Okay."

No more words were shared, the couple reconvening, ready for the day to begin. The pair walked hand in hand towards the shelter, Emmett wipping his tail excitedly, at their side.

Outwardly, Bella emminated her usual calm demenear, inwardly, her composure was anything but.

She hadn't grown up in a home where affection was shown, hell she hadn't felt loved until Renee and Charlie took her in. To have a man as handsome and sweet as Edward constantly touching her, showering her with affection, sent her on a titsy. She didn't know which way was up anymore. And despite her brave face, Bella didn't know how much longer she could continue her charade.

They arrived at the shelter, Bella quickly explained the morning routine. Figuring Edward hadn't done a days worth of manual labor, if his hands were any indictation, so she tried to give him the simplest tasks. Feeding the dogs, watching over them as they played, and waking up the cats.

Moments later, Jessica arrived, running over to Bella, a large grin on her face.

"Loverboy stayed, interesting," Jessica singsonged.

Bella didn't see her come in so she jumped a bit, her heart hammering.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Bella would have found that easier to believe if Jessica hand't been smiling.

"Who?" She finally responded when her heart slowed down.

"Edward. I thought he left."

"No, he's volunteering."

"Ah, well I should go check on the recruit."

Bella watched as Jessica ran up to Edward. They chatted a bit, occasional laughter sounding through the buildings. A pressing need to seperate them rose in Bella, something she'd never experienced before. She wanted to be the one making him laugh.

Edward must have sensed her stare because he turned to look at her, excusing himself from Jessica's side, running over to Bella. As if understanding her sudden boust of anger, he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. Whatever insecurity Bella felt watching Edward interact with Jessica disappeared. In a moments notice of bravery, she grabbed his hand, walking him over to the feline home.

It was there where they spent the rest of the morning. They worked well together. Bella handling the the animals and Edward cleaning the area.

They were both so preoccupied with each other and the animals they didn't hear Jessica come in. She stood there for a moment watching the couple. The sidways glances they kept stealing. The constant touching, although she doubted either one recognized how often they were doing it. She smiled. Jessica hadn't known Bella for long. She started working at the shelter a year earlier and in that time she'd had about a handful of conversations with Bella. In that short time, she'd managed to develop a strong sense of respect for the woman. Jessica knew how caring Bella was. She treated the animals kindly and cared about those around her as well. There wasn't anyone she had met that was as magnamemous as the woman she worked for. She was truely happy for Bella and hoped Edward would treat her well. She found it difficutl to interrupt the couple, but the dogs were getting roudy and needed to go for a stroll.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jessica lifted both hands in the air. "Bella, should I walk the dogs or are you free?" Jessica asked.

"Umm..." Bella looked back at Edward.

"Go ahead, I have things I need to tend to. I'll be here when you get back," Edward reached a hand out to play with her hair.

"Jessica could do it this once,"

"It's fine, don't worry."

"I won't be long," She promised.

Bella whistled and the dogs came running to her. She walked towards the fence, opening the gate, heading down to her meadow. She jogged most of the way, bent on returning to Edward.

As she continued her steadfast pace through the woods, the wind wipping her hair around. The dogs breathing heavily at her side, the clouds tucking the sun away. By the time she reached her meadow her hazy thoughts began to clear. Bella liked Edward!

It was more than a physical attraction, he was funny, and his teasing manner didn't make her want to retreive into herself. She wanted to be around him because he made her feel comfortable. Safe even. That unknown emotion that had overcome her as she watched Jessica and Edward had been jealousy. Bella wasn't sure where it would lead, but she decided right then to try her best at making it work. Maybe she could gain a friend.

She looked around, taking in her comforting surroundings. The familiar knee length grass, the wild flowers, the scent of pinewood and fresh air. She hoped Edward would one day be as familiar as the meadow.

Bella ran back, her slow stride turning into full blown sprints. She repeatedly glanced behind, making sure the animals were still following, only stopping when one of them fell behind or looked tired.

As she neared the shelter, her strides slowed down. Not eager to give Edward any more incentive to taunt her with. He would tease her mercilessly if he learned she was in a haste to be at his side.

Bella threw a ball in the dogs general play area, looking around, spotting Edward's form near the shed. He had a light sheen of sweat, the sleeves of the shirt he'd worn the day before were rolled up, showing the defined muscles on his arm. Her pusle quickened at the sight of him.

Most of the items she purchased yesterday had already been put away. He'd kept himself busy whilst she was away.

"I didn't realize animals needed so many different products," Edward called out when he spotted Bella.

"They don't, not really. I have to buy a variety of pet products in case of an emergency. When it's only one or two it's managable."

"How often do you have to restock?"

"Once or twice a month. Usually food or toys."

They carried the rest of the items into the shed, managing to touch twice, despite having their hand fulls. Edward took in her appearance, smiling at her unruly hair, her flushed face due to exertion, she had taken off her sweater and the tank top he had seen on her at breakfast was back, Bella was absolutly breathtaking.

"Let's have dinner again." He didn't so much ask as demand.

"I thought you had to go back to Seattle?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No."

"No, you're not trying to get rid of me. Or no, I won't have dinner with you?"

"The first one."

"Dinner then?"

"Okay."

"It's a date. And I only had to ask three times," Edward's smirk was in full bloom.

It was after lunch, Edward had excused himself, informing Bella he'd be back at 8 to pick her up for their date. She was embarressed that he'd spoken the words loud enough for Angela to hear, though not minding the kiss he placed on her cheek.

His lips finding place on her skin more often, had it been anyone else, she would have frozen. With Edward, she anxiously awaited his next touch.

By the time night guards arrived, Bella had already sent the girls home, the animals were all in their homes, and the space had been cleaned. She hollered for Emmett, running home, the dog at her side. She hazardly ran around her home, feeding Emmett, and jumping in the shower.

As she opened up her closet doors, she came to a scheeching hault. Bella's entire clothes collection revolved around comfort. There was no need for high heels or date outfits, no one had invited her out, much less to a date. She felt a sense of dread surges through her, there was no way she was joining Edward for dinner in the same clothes she wore to work.

If her mother were here she'd know how to calm her. Renee would have been giddy, laughing at her normally composed daughter. The thought saddened Bella, but remembering her mother gave her an idea of where to look for an appropriate dress.

Like she had done the night before, Bella walked into her parents bedroom in search of clothes. Her mother's dresses were exactly where they had been for the last five years. She ran her hands over the different fabrics, stopping at a navy blue number. It was a wrap dress, her mother had only worn it once at her graduation ceremony, that finished just above her knee. She grabbed the dress and a pair of boots heading back to her room.

It was a few minutes later that she heard the sound of the doorbell. With a final glance at the mirror she hurried to meet Edward. And he did not disappoint, he was all in black-a black button down shirt, and black slacks. She held back a gulp when she saw his eyes darken as they took her in.

"You look amazing," Edward enveloped her in his arms, breathing in her scent.

"So do you."

"Are you ready to go? Or do you still need a minute?"

"I'm ready, let me grab my coat."

Bella planted a quick kiss on Emmett's head and followed Edward to his car. She settled into her seat, placing her hands on her lap, fidgeting with her purse.

"Where are we going?" She remembered to ask.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yes, I promise you'll enjoy it."

"I'm not a huge fan of surprises."

"You're going to like this one," he promised.

Edward noticed her fidgeting hands, he reached out taking her hand in his. Bella relaxed minutely sinking further into her seat. She alternated between glancing out the window, coming up with potential places Edward might be taking her to, and staring at his profile as he confidently made his way through the streets.

It wasn't until Bella saw the First Beach sign that she knew where they were going. There was a small pier where the only expensive restaurant, near Forks, was located. She'd only been there twice, once with her parents, the second was to say good-bye to Jacob; although she hadn't known it at the time.

True enough, Edward pulled up to the seafood restaurant. Bella hadn't spoken to Jacob in years, she doubted he still worked there. When she redefined the rules of their friendship she had placed the last metaphorical nail in the coffin. In the aftermath, she was left embaressed and alone. Now, she was dreading the possibility of seeing him again, especially with Edward. She felt Edward's hand slip into hers and like he'd done earlier, ushering her into the restaurant. He glanced down at her with a huge smile that left Bella no choice but to follow him in.

They walked in and the only thing Bella noticed was the all encompassing silence. The place looked abandoned. All the tables were empty, there was no staff, and a man she'd never seen before greeted them, showing them to a table in the middle of the dinning room. There was a bottle of white wine, their glasses already filled. The waiter, whom identified himself as Clark, wrote down their orders, promptly leaving the pair alone.

"What have you done?"

"I bought us privacy."

"You bought us? You bought the restaurant?" Bella asks, her voice raising a bit.

"Yes, for the night. I wanted us to have an open conversation without having to worry about onlookers."

"A conversation about what?"

The waiter returned, silencing the couple for a few seconds, placing two small dishes in the center of the table. Swiftly removing himself from their side.

"You." Edward waited until the waiter was out of earshot.

"What about me?"

"Hmm, well let's start with an easy one. Why'd you start shelter?"

"Emmett."

"Emmett?" He repeated. "Emmett the dog or Emmett the person."

"Both, I guess." She reached out to taste the calamari that was in front of her.

"How's it taste?"

"Really good. Try them."

"You know, I would have pegged you for a vegan."

"Because I own a shelter."

"Yes, a lot of animal lovers are abstain from meat."

"How many animal lover's do you know?"

"Not many," he smirked. "I was stereotyping."

Bella took a moment to contemplate her next words, "Well, no, I'm not a vegan or a vegetarian. I don't like a lot of the food regulations in the country, or the fact that so many animals are abused. But if I gave up meat because of my moral standing, I'd also have to give up a lot of other produce. I'd have next to nothing to eat."

"I'm not following."

"Well, take the yellow banana for example. There are various different species of banana's, all in differing colors. Because the people in this country only like yellow banana's the rest aren't produced so they're going extinct. The people who collect them, are mistreated, underpaid, and tend to work long hours. If I stopped eating meat because the animals are mistreated then I'd have to stop eating a lot of vegatation because the people who work the land are also mistreated."

"What's your solution?"

"I recognize the importance of food in our culture. When you feed someone you're letting them know you care. The reason why we eat nothing but food from the Forks diner at the shelter is because I convinced them to buy poultry from open range ranchers only. There's one 15 miles from restaurant, wonderful choice by the way, fishes every morning. Everything here is fresh. The animals aren't treated cruelly and the people who eat at these restaurants aren't supporting farmers who harm their animals."

"I've never given food regulations much thought."

"Most people don't. So many companies are only interested in profit, it makes them crazy, it's their customers, farmers, and animals who end up hurt."

"Would you ever consider it? Going vegan."

"If all open range ranchers closed their doors, yes."

"You're a liberal aren't you?" He joked.

"Why are you republican?"

"No, I'm neither. I've never been one for politics."

"I only follow a few topics. They either revolve around food, animal rights or human rights laws."

"You're incredible."

He pulled her closer to his side, forgetting himself and kissing her squarely on the lips. She didn't react to the kiss, keeping her lips closed, but she melted into his touch.

The rest of the dinner was spent on lighter topics. Edward's work, Bella's years in Seattle, his family vacations. The food had been delicious and they were both reluctant to end the conversation, not wanting the night to end.

When Edward pulled up to Bella's home half an hour later, he kissed her again. This time on the forehead, not wanting to push too much in one night. He asked for her phone inputing his number and email into it, and asking her to do the same in his. She was left with promises of more and future calls. Bella watched as he drove away feeling a pang in her chest and aware of the lonely feeling engulfing her as she took in her empty home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 6

Good byes and Time

Bella heard a ringing in her dreams. A pressing, annoying ringing. She opened her eye's and was met with a blaring alarm, surprisingly, coming from her phone. Without glancing at the screen, to see whom it was, she answered, her voice still groggy from slumber.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to wake you." The voice replied, a familiar voice.

"It's alright." Her mind awake now joining the rest of her person.

"No, it's not. I'm selfish, I wanted the first thing I heard this morning to be your voice."

Her heart fluttered and she was sure Edward had heard her gasp through the receiver.

"Too cliche?" He asked.

"Was it a line?" She responded, bracing the realization that maybe he hadn't meant the words.

"No. Never with you."

"Then no."

There were a few minutes of silence between the two. Neither knowing what to say, but comfortable not saying anything at all.

"I'm running behind."

"Should I let you go?"

"Please...don't," Edward pleaded. Although the request left Bella wondering what he meant.

"I miss you," she said, allowing herself to speak the words.

"I'll see you this weekend."

"This weekend?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were flying home?"

"Is that you're way of throwing me out of the west coast?" He asked, his voice returning to the teasing tones she had rapidly grown used to.

"Never. I don't know what to expect. I wasn't sure...of...of...when I would see you again."

"This weekend."

"Okay."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you, too."

"Good-bye, Edward."

"Good-bye, Bella."

She hung up then, falling back into bed, staring at the phone in her hand.

_What the hell was that?_

Edward, during their time together, had kept their conversations light. His words always teasing and playful, flirtatious even. Yet, here she was, confounded. Questioning why his words seemed to be hiding a truth.

Upset with herself for over anaylzing the conversation she'd had, Bella began her day, doubting she would be able to sleep again.

The rest of her morning passed much the same like the others. No other deviations. With a poor tired Emmett by her side. She arrived at the shelter two hours ahead of time. Bella was surprised Edward had woken up so early.

By the time Rosalie arrived, the morning chores had been completed and the poor animals she'd woken so early returned to their beds, succumbing to slumber.

"I saw the ledger," Rosalie picked up the chicken feed, watching Bella as she administered the rabbits medicine.

Bella remained quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Where did he stay Bella?"

Again, Bella remained silent. She wasn't purposely avoiding the question. But one question would lead to another, eventually, Bella would run out of answers and she would rather keep her, whatever it was, with Edward to herself.

"He seems kind," Rosalie closed the distance between them, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"He is," was Bella's only reply.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

Bella couldn't help the timid smile that appeared on her face. She trusted Rosalie's judgement implicitly. To have her support, it meant the world.

"Thank you."

The women embraced, arms wrapped tightly around one another, it was the first time they'd hugged. To her surprise, Bella was left misty-eyed. Rosalie smiled before pulling away, returning to her work.

Bella went through her daily routine. Tending to the animals and every once in a while she would recieve a text, phone call, or email from Edward, making her heart double its speed.

And that is how she passed her week. Waking up every morning to Edward's voice, emailing or texting him throughout the day, and falling asleep to his voice every night. Grinning like a fool through all of their conversations.

It was because of him that she had realized how lonely her life had become. Aside from the McCarty's, there wasn't anyone she relied on. No one to share her thoughts with, her concerns, dreams, ideologies, no one who held her

When she woke up Saturday morning, she rushed to the shelter, as giddy as a school girl. Emmett, feeding off her energy, was as excited at her side.

Jessica was tending to the cats, when Bella arrived. Her surprise probably showed on her face. In all the time Jessica had been workiing at the shelter she had never arrived early.

"I fought with my roommate last night," she offered.

Bella said nothing, watching her fill up the dog bowls. Deciding it was best to leave Jessica alone, she headed towards the cats. The kittens were already up, she hand fed the babies from the bottle, laughing, as they jumped over one another.

She had been so engrossed by the kittens antics, she didn't notice Edward walk in. He stood by the door, taking in her form, a smile playing at his lips watching her feed the animals.

When Bella looked up a second later, she offered Edward the bottle, letting him take over. She excused herself, running to get the items she needed, started a second bottle and took the space next to him.

"There's a lot more animals than what I remember."

"We have new guest, they arrived this week," she giggled when she saw a kitten nibble Edward's finger, mistaking it for the bottle.

"I love that sound."

"What sound?"

"You're laugh," her face warmed and this time Edward laughed.

Not wanting to embarress her any more, he changed the topic.

"Does that mean there are puppies roaming around?"

"Yes, Jessica's probably training them right now."

"I'd like to adopt one. For Alice."

"She wants a puppy?"

"I spoke to her yesterday, she made me promise to send her pictures and a character profile of the dogs available for adoption."

"Character profile?"

"A summary of the dogs personality."

"Really?"

"Alice is nothing if not thorough. You'll see when you meet her."

"Meet her? You want me to meet your sister?"

"Of course. Incidently, she's dying to meet _you_."

"I'd love to meet her."

"Good," he pulled her in for a hug. "How about those puppies?"

Edward laced his fingers with Bella's as she lead him over to Jessica. Like she'd predicted Jessica was already training the puppies.

"Are you sure she wants a baby? They can be a handful."

"She didn't specify, but based on what she said, I'm going to assume a puppy is the way to go."

"What did she say? If you're willing to share?"

"Alice is intent on moving her relationship with Jasper forward. Instead of getting engaged, like our mother has been badgering her too, she wants to get a dog. To see, and I quote, "what type of father Jasper would be before committing herself."

"Does he know this?"

"Knowing Alice, I doubt it," he snorted.

"Well let's hope she'll fall in love with one of them."

Edward picked up each dog, took a picture, and questioned, both Jessica and Bella, about each of the canines. It took some time, his in-depth inquiry of the animals, much more extensive than Bella had imagined it would be. Although, when it came to Edward she was beginning to expect surprises.

Edward excused himself, informing both women, though only interested in one knowing, he was going to speak with Alice. He placed some distance between them, emailing Alice his research of the dogs before calling. It was less than 10 seconds later; and just like he'd expected, that Alice rang him, always the eager one of the duo.

"I love them," she bypassed any pleasantries.

"Which one's?"

"All of them."

"You can't have all of them. Narrow it down."

Edward spotted Rosalie and a bulk of a man he'd never seen before, approach Bella and Jessica. The man pulled in Bella, lifting her off the ground.

"I can't," she whined, her voice rising.

"I'm not boarding a plane filled with 40 dogs. I wouldn't know how to care for them," his feet moving him towards Bella.

"Fine, I'll go through them again, carefully. I'll let you know when I make my selection."

"Please do. I'm sure it will make Bella happy."

"When am I meeting her? You know this waiting is killing me."

"You'll survive. I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too, big brother."

Edward snaked his arm around Bella's hip, aware that unidentified man noticed his movement. As for the beauty in his arms, her blush let him know his touch was not unwelcomed.

"Edward, it's good to see you again. So soon," Rosalie said.

"I'm happy to be back."

"Please, meet Emmett McCarty, my husband," Rosalie introduced the men, a sly grin on her face. Holding back a laugh as the men shook hands, Edwards face relaxing, understanding dawning on him.

"Nice to you meet you, man."

"You too."

"Emmett's here to check on the animals," Bella said, turning to face him. "Do you want to help?"

"What do you need from me?"

"Help Emmett and Jessica, Rosalie and I will tend to the cats."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, not happy to be leaving her side.

"Yes."

The men made their way into a trailer next to the office. Edward was surprised to see it was a mobile doctor's office, in this case vet's. Everything was pristine, there was a metal table, a cabinet filled in medication, and various other objects he didn't recognize.

"Ever been to the vet before?"

"Never."

"Don't worry, you won't do the medical stuff, I'll just need you help holding the animals. Jessica will bring them in."

"Holding?"

"Yeah, most of the pups are gonna get vaccinated, some of the older one's too, maybe, but they're all getting check ups. Like any person, the poor things hate the vet. Some of them will squirm, that's where you come in."

"Gotcha."

As if on que, Jessica came in with the first pup. His tail wagging, excited to be taken somewhere new, unaware of what was awaiting him.

"Here you go," she said, turning on her heel as quickly as she'd come in.

Edward watched as Emmett handled the young dog. He watched Emmett place his hand on the pups stomach, kneading it from time to time, and check the pups teeth. Emmett withdrew a thermometer from the cabinet and placed it inside the pups rectum, causing the poor creature to yelp in discomfort.

"Do you have to do that?" Edward asked uncomfortably.

"Yup, part of the job."

"And the stomach thing."

"Bloated tummies are cause for alarm. Pups tend to be more vulnerable, that's why I check them for worms too."

"Worms?" Emmett laughed at the man's alarmed face.

"Never had a dog have you?"

"No."

"The babies tend to get worms, it's very common, easily treated, but they can be contagious as well. You want to nip the problem at the bud before it gets worse."

"Got it."

"Does this one have worms."

"No, they're all clean, checked them out when they first arrived, gave the one's who did medication, they are sorted out now. I'm just vaccinating them this time. Speaking of which, can you hold this little guy?"

Edward placed his hands on the side of the pup, wincing with the poor creature when he screamed a bit, having been pricked.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Eight years, going on nine."

Edward picked up the pup, walked him to Jessica, and brought in the next one.

"Tell me, how did you meet Bella?"

"Bella! Emmett introduced us."

"Her dog..." Edward was interrupted. The pup squirming a bit, trying to free itself, no longer happy about the turn of events.

"The same. I met her two years after I moved here. As you've probably seen, there's not too much to do. So Rose and I went for a hike, as does everyone else around here. We were pretty high up when we heard a bark. My profession being what it is, I raced towards the sound. When we got there we found Bella with Emmett. The poor girl was petrified."

The pup on the table jumped into Edward's arms, glad to be free of Emmett. The large man guffawed, his laughter audiable outside, where Edward fetched the next pup.

"What happend to Emmett?"

"We discovered later that a tourist had abandoned Emmett, left him out there. His leg was broken, couldn't make it back down, guess his previous owner figured it be easier to leave him there than carry him down. Bella got to him first. Helped us carry him down. Paid for all of his expenses, except Rosalie was the one that named him. Called him a beast of a dog, although nothing but sweet on the inside, like me," Emmett winked.

Edward stepped out to grab the next pup. Handing the one in his hand to Jessica.

"That's why she started the shelter."

"Yes, that girls got the biggest heart I've ever seen, next to Rosalie of course."

The men worked in tandem then. Edward helping to subdue the larger animals, allowing Emmett to complete his work.

The task going by faster than Edward imagined it would take. Rosalie walked in as the men were cleaning the area.

"Lunch is here. Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you sweetheart. Edward you go ahead. I'm just have to file a couple of things. I'll join you both in a second."

Rosalie and Edward were the first to the kitchen. The meals already placed at the center of the table.

"Enjoying your time?"

"Yes, Emmett is..."

"Loud and childish," she finished with a knowing smile.

"That's an accurate description."

"But I'm guessing you're not here to see my husband."

"That would also be accurate."

"I've never known Bella to have an interest in someone like she's taken with you. I hope it is not wrongfully placed."

"Is that a warning," his brow rose.

"No, I care about Bella, she is like a sister to me, and my husband. Since, I've known her, that poor girl has been ostracized from this community. She has no one to look after her, Emmett and I have taken it upon ourselves to ensure her safety."

"What happened to her?"

"That's her story to tell," Rosalie said somberly. "I can see you care about her. I can only hope you treat her well."

"Always. I've no intention of harming her."

"Good. Just to let you know, I'm in your corner. She needs some happiness."

Jessica and Bella walked in then. Ending the conversation that had been held, one that left Edward with more questions and desperately wanting to steal Bella away. For her part, Bella took a seat next to Rosalie, not wanting to bring any attention to herself by sitting next to Edward.

Edward, not caring what anyone thought, moved to be next to Bella. He pulled her hand in his lap, lacing his fingers with hers, underneath the table, where they remained unseen.

Emmett and Angela were the last to arrive, Rosalie quick to hand out the food as soon as they sat down. The conversation flowed easily, Bella remaining quiet throughout, each enjoying their meal.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 7

Emails and Discoveries

**From: Edward Cullen **  
** To: Isabella Swan**  
** Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 8:34AM**  
** Subject: A case of the...**

** Monday has officially been deemed the worst day of the week. Fine, I'm lying, maybe it's not been publicized, but I doubt there would be too much backlash if it was. I won't be able to see you for an additional 120 hours, which is in fact, 120 hours too long. **

** Let's have dinner, Friday night, I'll bring the food, you provide the kitchen? I promise to do my absolute best and not destroy your kitchen. I'm a wreck when it comes to food, have I told you this? To be fair, I've never had to cook for myself, someone's always been willing. Since, you've shared your thoughts on food, I'm hoping you'll indulge me. **

** Please say yes,**

** Edward Cullen**  
** Cullen Enterprise, Inc. **

** From: Isabella Swan**  
** To: Edward Cullen**  
** Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 8:56AM**  
** Subject: Re: A case of the...**

** Good morning Edward,**

** I would have thought you'd be at work, maybe an important meeting? Whatever the case, I'm sure there are other matters you should be attending to. They might help to keep your mind off the 120 hours, perhaps, if you'd think of it as 5 days, the time would seem shorter. **

** As for your Friday request, yes, I look forward to dinner. And no, you've never mentioned your failed chef skills. Should I be the one to cook? I don't mind, really. In fact, I insist. I might also be worried about your admission, you know, the one where you mentioned burning down my kitchen. It doesn't inspire confidence. **

** I said yes!**

** Isabella Swan**  
** Forks Animal Shelter**

** From: Edward Cullen **  
** To: Isabella Swan**  
** Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 9:13AM**  
** Subject: Failed chef**

** Good morning Beautiful,**

** Was that a reprimand? Are you really scolding me through email...for not working? I will have you know my morning meeting was cancelled. In any case, it's all a matter of perspective and keeping to one's priorities. You happen to be at the top of the list. **

** I'm glad you've said yes. I would have shown up at your door anyway, (this way the police won't be involved). Was that a terrible joke? **

** I should add, I never said a word about your kitchen being burned. I only hinted at its destruction, without discussing any specifics. As for your request, how about a compromise? We'll prepare the meal together. That way the work won't fall on your shoulders and I won't feel like a useless boar. Besides, it would be nice to learn how to cook a simple meal. **

** Edward Cullen**  
** Cullen Enterprise, Inc.**

** From: Isabella Swan**  
** To: Edward Cullen**  
** Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 9:26AM**  
** Subject: Dinner plans**

** I wasn't trying to reprimand you. I didn't want to be an inconvinience or a bother.**

** You should know, any potential unannounced visit from you would be welcomed. There would have been no need for the police, unless you scared me and I was unable to see your face, then maybe a phone call would have been warranted. I hope that was never your intention.**

** Somehow, not knowing what harm you may inflict on my kitchen is worse than assuming it would catch fire. Would a bomb go off? Would the cabinet doors be destroyed? Would my favorite spatula go missing? The horror! **

** I can agree to your compromise. I'm sure we can wrangle up something that won't cause harm to my home and help your culinary skills. By the way, what would you like to prepare? I have several simple recipes. Unless you're feeling brave and we can try a more convulated one. It's up to you. What are you in the mood for?**

** Isabella Swan**  
** Forks Animal Shelter **

** From: Edward Cullen**  
** To: Isabella Swan**  
** Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 9:42AM**  
** Subject: Re: Dinner plans**

** I like email you. You're like a spitfire. Should we change our morning routine, email's instead of phone call's?**

** By the way, terrible move on your part, inviting me into your home, especially unannounced. I'm going to show up every chance I get. Trust me, it won't be to scare you either, at least not intentionally.**

** Speaking of unattended consequences, I will do my best not to harm your kitchen. Therefore, how about we try something simple for my first lesson? My mother used to make lasagnia and salad, she made it look simple enough can we try that? **

** Edward Cullen**  
** Cullen Enterprise, Inc.**

** From: Isabella Swan**  
** To: Edward Cullen**  
** Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 10:03AM**  
** Subject: Re: Re: Dinner plans**

** Spitfire? Please don't change the routine, I like waking up to your voice.**

** As long as we're clear that my home is a scare-free zone, my doors always open. I don't mind your company. **

** Lasagnia? It's a simple recipe, but it does take time. It would be a while before we ate so you might not make it home until late. I hope that's okay, let me know if you want to try something different, if your short on time. **

** Isabella Swan**  
** Forks Animal Shelter**

** From: Edward Cullen**  
** To: Isabella Swan**  
** Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 10:17AM**  
** Subject: Re: Re: Re: Dinner plans**

** You once called me an open book, or at least hinted at it. You, you're the complete opposite. It's so hard for me to get a read on you. Maybe its because we're not in the same vicinity, but you are much more forthcoming through email. **

** Lasagnia works fine. I'm sure we can entertain ourselves while the meal is a brewing. **

** Edward Cullen**  
** Cullen Enterprise, Inc.**

** From: Isabella Swan**  
** To: Edward Cullen**  
** Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 10:29AM**  
** Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Dinner plans**

** Lasagnia it is, see you Friday night. **

** Isabella Swan**  
** Forks Animal Shelter**

There was a tinge of guilt that coursed through Bella as she reread Edward's last email. Because she was able to maintain a conversation with him that was not laced with awkward pauses, or ended after a few minutes, she assumed her defenses had resided, at least temporarly.

Truth be told, had it not been for Edward, she would not have noticed how exhausted she was. Her mind and body happy with the reprieve her time with Edward alloted her. With him things were simple.

It was the simplicity and easiness of their relationship that had lulled Bella into a false sense of securtiy. However, now after reading his email she thought back, re-examining their interactions. In each instance, Bella observed, Edward acted as a guide. She was merely a participant, rarely, if ever, divuling any personal information.

Sifting through her memories, she recognized the extreme lengths he'd gone throuhg to make her feel at ease. Renting out a restaurant for the night, spending most of his time at the shelter or her home. Everything was for her benefit.

Anyone with half a mind could see how insecure and uncapable Bella felt in public. Like a gentleman, Edward made no mention of it. He'd gone above and beyond to ensure her comfort. Bella would let him in, if she knew how. But how could she rid herself of a coping mechanism she'd had for years?

Bella spent the week reassuring herself that Edward was trustworthy. Promising herself to be more confident and less guarded. With time, she hoped, he would come to know her.

When Friday finally arrived, her resolve had lessened. Her conviction had diminished and she prayed the least she could do was prepare a sound meal.

The knock on her door came sooner than Bella expected. Emmett bounded towards the sound, scratching the wood, waiting for her to catch up. She turned the knob, arms wrapping around her as soon as the door swung opne.

"We match," Edward said once he released her.

Bella nodded mutely, pulling her lip inbetween her teeth. She attempted reached for one of the bags he was carrying, Edward bypassing her, heading straight to the kitchen; Bella hot on his trail.

He placed the bags on the kitchen counter, removing the items one by one, making a show of it, mocking infomercials. Bella watched followed his movements, entranced. When Edward finished, he turned to her, a grimace on his face.

"I'm nervous," he admitted.

"About?" She asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Cooking. I don't want to burn down your kitchen." She laughed, freely, boisteresly and Edward pouted, trying in vain to hold back a grin.

"Do you really believe I'd let you burn down my kitchen?"

"Probably not," he smiled.

"Then you have no worries."

Bella put him to work. Letting him grate the cheese and prepare the salad. She narrated her every move, pacing herself for Edward's sake. She had been skeptical of his inability in the kitchen, but the lenght he went through to prepare a salad... She didn't want to risk her home.

Edward set his gaze on her, content to be an observer. Bella's posture relaxed, features soft, a confidence exuding from her. One he'd only witnessed leave her during their time in the shelter. She placed the meal in the oven and set the timer, returning to his side.

"Now what?"

"We wait."

"How long?"

"Half an hour."

"Perfect, I promised you entertainment and I've brought it," Edward grinned.

He left her alone for a second, running out to his car, returning with several board games.

"I brought, Chess, Checkers, Connect 4, Life, Boggle, Jenga, and Monopoly. Which one?"

"Jenga," Bella responded amused.

She removed the magazines from the living room table, clearing it for the game. They settled down across from one another on the carpet floor. Edward spilling the game pieces on the table, stacking them up as Bella waited patiently.

"You or me?"

"Ladies first."

To her surprise, Edward played dirty. Sweeping his hand through her hair, placing his hand on her knee, strumming his fingers on her arm. She had yet to go past a fourth turn. Each time the tower tumbled Edward gave her a toothy grin.

"You're terrible at this."

"It's your fault."

"How?" His smirk giving away his lie.

"You know how."

"Don't be a sore loser Bella," she huffed petulantly, bowing her head down, her hair hiding her face.

"Don't hide, not from me." He pulled her hair back, bringing her down to his lap.

Edward held her there, pulling a new game.

"Connect 4?"

"Sure."

Bella remained fixed in his lap, his arms around her waist, only removing them when it was his move. This time around, she won the game.

And then, she won again, and kept winning until the timer went off.

"It smells good," Edward said as she pulled the casserole from the oven.

"Let's hope it taste good too."

"I'm sure it does."

They sat down to eat, Edward moaning his approval from time to time. With each grunt he made, Bella blossomed, thrilled that the meal was a success. Their success.

"Like my mother used to make."

"I didn't do it alone."

"No, but I'm sure if I'd done it, my mother's memory would have been smeared."

Bella froze mid bite. Rehearing his words. She must have misheard him. He never said..Michael never... the article's...she read them, his mother is alive. The panic that overcame her must have been visible because Edward stopped eating as well.

"Your mother, is she..."

"She passed away when I was very young; my father as well."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Her mind was racing. She hadn't known, none of the research Michael had sent her spoke of an adoption.

"Why would you? Not many do. When I was adopted, my family wasn't as influential as we are now and the press wasn't as persistant, so it went unnoticed. It was so long ago, no one brings it up."

"Oh," she spoke, her voice nearly muted.

"Please, don't look so glum."

"I didn't...that is to say...I..."

"Didn't mean to bring it up?" He finished for her. "You didn't, I did. It was this meal, her comfort food. When ever she felt blue she would prepare this same meal."

"We don't have to discuss this. It's your choice." Bella voice faltered. Curious to know the answer, but not wanting to press him for answers.

"It was a car accident. They were returning from a weekend getaway, when an oncoming drunk driver derailed them. I was staying with my mother's sister, Esme, and I've been with her ever since."

"That's why you look like her, Esme?" Her voice still hollow.

"Yes, and she looked like my mom."

"What were their names?"

"Edward and Elizabeth Masen."

"You're a junior?" A small smile on Bella's lips. Her mind still convulted.

"A third actually."

She stayed silent then, Edward taking the opportunity to clear the dishes, refuting Bella's assistance. He tidied up the place, leaving only two glasses of wine he served and walked over to the couch, patting the space next him, beckoning her.

"How do you know Esme?" Edward asked, something in his tone signaling an alarm in Bella.

"Michael, my accountant, sent me information about your family. He was preparing me, so I wouldn't go in blind to our first meeting."

"You prepared?"

"Yes, if there is a need for me to attend an event, or meet someone, for the benefit of the shelter, I rehearse potential conversations. I had no idea who you were, or your family. Michael helped with the research aspect emailing me articles and pictures. You are famous you know." Edward snorted in derision.

"Our first conversation then, did you rehearse?"

"Yes," she confessed.

"And now?"

"No, how could I?"

He kissed her temple in response.

"Another round of Jenga?" Edward joked.

"No cheating."

"No cheating," he confirmed.

Of course, Edward lied. His hands searched her out; rubbing, touching, and resting on her body, constantly. In the end, when her nerves won out, she challenged him to a game of Boggle.

Again he cheated, although now she suspected it was to see her laugh. Writing down slang words and describing what they meant in great detail. Some of them, she was sure, he made up.

It wasn't until Bella yawned, Edward found that they had spent the last three hours playing board games. She didn't want him to leave and again offered him a place to sleep. It was past midnight, the streets would be dark and they had been drinking. She wanted him safe, at her side.

Repeating the events of his previous overnight visit, she provided him with sleepwear, leaving him alone to change. Emmett, who had been sleeping on his bed, ran to the living room, upset with all the noise Bella was making.

Edward passed the dog, laughing at his antics, making his way to Bella's room. She'd forgotten to close her bathroom door and he could see her, brushing her hair.

"You have beautiful hair, soft to touch," he said, his fingers playing with her tips.

"Did you need something?" She looked down, hiding her reddening face.

"You."

"I'm right here."

"Then so am I."

Bella hadn't understood his words, not at first, until he grabbed her hand and laid down next to her on the bed. Her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, their legs entwining. His hard body molding with her soft one. That is how they slept. Together.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all,

Long time I know. I finally finished this yesterday, between finals, spring break, and arguing with the financial aid office about my grant for my last quarter of my undergraduate career I didn't have time to sit down and write. Now that all the stress, and fun, is out of the way I can finally post this chapter.

Leibeezer- you brought up an important question. I hope this chapter answers it.

As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to update again this Friday to make it up to everyone. You have my word. Again, thank you to everyone who is reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that privilege belongs to SM.

* * *

Chapter 8

Moves and Motivations

There was a unfamiliar heaviness on Bella's chest when she woke. Dazed she brought her hands up searching out the weight pressing down on her. Edward's long fingers held onto her waist tightly, crushing her body to him, his head on her chest, clinging to her in his sleep. She swept his hair back, running her fingers through the surprisingly soft strands, not able to suppress her twitching fingers. He sighed, squeezing her a bit, lifting his head, drawing closer to her touch.

The alarm clock on Bella's nightstand read an obscenely early hour, too early to wake, she felt compelled for a second to leave his side; Bella had never been a women secure enough to be comfortable around men, having one in her bed made her feel taciturn. As though she'd disappointed her mom and dad. The truth however, was that both Charlie and Renee, had they known, would have thrown a party. Asked her an endless stream of questions and badgered her until she caved and told them how much she liked Edward Cullen.

Bella closed her eyes, drifting off again, only to wake seconds later. At least, it felt as if seconds had passed, she turned and read the alarm clock again, early but not obscene. She raked her hands through her hair, no doubt leaving a bigger mess in her wake, and a soft chuckle resonated through her bedroom.

"Good morning," soft lips grazed her cheek. "Your hair looks fine by the way."

"What?" she asked, confused. "Sorry, good morning," she shook her head, berating herself for being rude.

"You winced when you touched your hair. It looks great, I promise."

"Okay."

"Breakfast?"

"You made breakfast," she stood up, her face worried.

"I didn't make it I promise, as a matter of fact, someone else made it, I just bought it."

"Wait, what time is it?" Edward chuckled again.

"Almost 8, why?"

"I'm late."

"It's a good thing you're the boss," he grinned.

"You're entirely too happy over this," she blurted.

"I am you are adorable when you're panicking. And as much as I'm loving seeing you here, just like this," his hand cupped her face. "I am a man, a very hungry man, and I would love some breakfast, so why don't you get ready while I feed Emmett. He's probably starving too."

"Okay."

"Good."

Edward pulled her up, bringing her close, before letting go. Bella rushed to the bathroom, dialing Angela, letting her know she'd be late, jumping into the shower after.

The bathroom mirror had a light sheen of mist, there was an extra toothbrush neatly placed next to hers, and a used towel in the hamper. Bella couldn't stop the huge smile that light up her face, caused by a toothbrush. A simple toothbrush.

She was happy and if his facial expression had been any indication, so was Edward. Bella couldn't recall ever being happy. Content. She had been content, if somewhat lonely. Now, there was someone out there waiting for her, the miracle she'd prayed for since her 6th birthday. She was determined to be more honest with Edward.

Initially, Bella had been adamant that their relationship was based on friendship, not willing to admit there were any genuine emotions behind Edward's actions. Despite her refusal to acknowledge what was happening, Bella had to accept that what was occurring between the two of them transcended 'regular' friendship boundaries. Not being too familiar with the social ques and what friendship entailed, she was still dubious, but no longer rebuffed her attraction to Edward and she was beginning to embrace his. Had it been anyone else, she knew that it would not have worked, there was something about Edward.

His back was towards her when she entered the living, he was bent over, playing with Emmett. She failed to notice earlier, during her wake up call, but his clothes weren't the same ones he was wearing last night. Bella smirked, either he went out to buy a new outfit, highly unlikely, or he arrived the previous evening preparing to spend the night.

"I was promised food," she teased, continuing their morning banter.

"And so you were," he bowed, gesturing in a grandiose manner towards the table.

"This is a lot of food. Did you order an entire menu?" Her dinning table was filled to the brim with food. Eggs, waffles, pancakes, ham, bacon, toast, hash brown, orange juice, apple juice, pineapple juice, milk, tea, tea with milk, coffee and a variety of fruit, enough food to feed an entire classroom.

"I didn't know your preferences," a red hue tinting the tips of his ears. "I may have gone overboard."

"We can always take the leftovers to the shelter."

"Then let's enjoy our meal."

She thanked him for the meal, serving herself a bit of everything. Her plate equally as colorful as the table.

"How is it?" Edward waited for her response. Letting her savor a bit of everything.

"Delicious, without knowing it, you've managed to order all my favorites."

"They are?"

"Waffles and ham. Sometimes with scrambled eggs. Yours?"

"French toast and milk. Is that juvenile of me?"

"Food doesn't have an age limit. We're allowed to eat what we please when we please."

"Well said."

He clasped her hand, entwining their fingers, gently placing them on the table. They ate the remainder of breakfast this way. It wasn't particularly comfortable, or easy, but their connection was not lost.

Bella only removed her hand from his grasp when they had to tidy up. Working in tandem, as though they'd been familiar with their movements their entire life, they repackaged the food and cleaned up what was left.

To say Taylor and Eric were happy when they saw the food was an understatement. The men attacked, scarfing down anything edible within arms reach. Jessica and Lauren watched both amused and disgusted at the men's display. The women laughed at their antics explaining to Edward and Bella that they had skipped breakfast when they realized the chickens were out of the coup wandering the grounds.

"Took us forever to catch them," Jessica recounted the tale. "Would've taken less time if thing one and thing two weren't constantly falling down. Guess the workout make them work up an appetite."

"How did they get out?" Edward asked.

"One of the night guards must have forgotten to close the cage before they left."

"I'll talk to Ben about it tonight," Rosalie stated as she entered the room. "What's with the feast."

"Edward," Bella offered as an explanation.

"It's a treat," Edward added.

"Someone needs to take the dogs for a walk. They're all riled up because of these two," Jessica stuck her thumb out pointing at the men who were still preoccupied with the food.

"In our defense, those chickens are faster than they look," Eric said, coming up for air, returning to the eggs on his plate.

"Bella, the dogs?" Rosalie pipped up.

"I'll go," Bella answered in her usual small voice, she turned to Edward, he raised his palm to her, stopping whatever she was going to say.

"Don't worry, I can stay here."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come with me," she said, not stumbling over her words.

Edward was surprised for a second, gauging from her previous reaction he'd gathered that her time spent in the woods with the dogs was somewhat sacred. Something she'd look forward to. Despite his astonishment he was happy to be included.

"Of course."

They left the others, Bella called the dogs to her side, Emmett running to her side. She lead them through the trail, stopping at the opening of the meadow. The trees still blocking the full view.

"This is where I come to think. I stumbled upon it when I was about ten, maybe eleven. I ran away from home and got lost in the forest. It's what made me buy this land. When I decided to open the shelter, I approached the previous owners and offered them a great deal of money for it. They accepted when I told them what I planned to make of the lands. As it turns out, they also made the original purchase because of the meadow."

"Thank you for sharing."

She walked past the trees and stepped into the clearing, letting Edward take in her meadow. His eyes widened. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this passed his imagination. Having grown up in the city the only trees he was used to were the one's he passed and paid not attention to in Central Park. He'd never seen nature at it's basic form. The wild life growing in the meadow was beautiful. Bella had said it was and she was right.

"Do you want to sit down? I let the dogs run and rest here for a bit."

"Okay," he said, using a word he often heard leave her lips.

They settled themselves on the soft pasture beneath them, a couple of the dogs followed suit, laying down to rest.

"This is amazing."

"Yes, it's were I come to think."

"About what."

"My parents."

"Where are they?"

"They passed away a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need. I miss them terribly but I've grown used to being on my own."

"You don't have to be. Not anymore."

Edward pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his cheek next to hers.

"I'm always left alone in the end."

"Who has left you alone?"

"My parents, my uncle Billy, Jacob, his sisters."

"Why did they leave you?" Bella knew that at some point she would have to tell him. She didn't want to but it was necessary.

"Billy was my dad's best friend. I grew up with Billy as a constant presence so I called him uncle as a term of endearment. His son Jacob was close to my age and was my only friend growing up. His sisters would sometimes deign to speak with, for the most part we were left alone." She paused shivering, not from cold, and yet Edward held her tighter still.

"When my parents passed away, I did something incredibly stupid," she began again. "I was distraught. My parents had rescued me from hell and to have them pass away and the way they passed...I couldn't handle it. And I reacted stupidly. Jacob was with me as a best friend tended to do when one's parents are no longer around. I knew he loved me. He'd said it often enough."

Edward felt his heart speed up, unsure if he was willing to listen to the rest. He sensed where this was going, he didn't want to interrupt her story, and at the same time he didn't want to her to finish it.

"We got drunk, belligerent drunk. I did the one thing I should have never done. I kissed him. He wouldn't reject me and I took advantage of that. After everything was said and done, I felt horrible. I had betrayed our friendship. He was in love with me and I used him to feel...I don't know...something. In the end, we severed all ties. I haven't seen any of the Blacks since then and I can't blame them. Jacob thought I had finally returned his affection and he was disappointed when I didn't."

It was quiet again. Bella said no more about Jacob and Edward didn't ask. She stood, called the dogs, and continued through the trail. Edward stood up and followed behind her. The only sounds heard around them were those belonging to the animals and the rustling of the trees.

When Edward saw the gate leading to the shelter he pulled Bella back. Bringing her close, wanting to let her know he appreciated her honesty and did not hold her actions against her, he hoped he was conveying his sentiments through a hug but he doubted that is what she would understand. Instead of relying on a hug, he tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers.

Bella couldn't fully process what was happening at first, but as his lips continued to persist, soft and firm, she gave in to her basic instincts. She opened her mouth to his, Edwards greedily taking anything she was willing to give. Their bodies pressed together, hands frantically, blindly, reaching for the other, hearts soaring.

They pulled apart moments later, out of breath, and more alive than ever. This kiss hadn't been the peck he had given her days earlier. This kiss was everything they had been holding back.

"We have to get back," they had spent too much time in the woods and Bella didn't want anyone to think she was slacking.

"One more second," Edward held on tighter, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

By the time they arrived back at the shelter, an hour later than usual for Bella, the only task left was to feed the dogs once more. No one in the shelter missed the entwined hands of Bella and Edward and the illuminating smiles they wore.

For her part, Rosalie hurried everything along and made sure the duo had only to complete the simplest of task, leaving them alone, for the most part.

It wasn't until they were back in Bella's home that Edward felt comfortable enough to have an earnest conversation with her.

"Stay with me next weekend."

"What?"

"Come to Seattle on Friday, we can spend the weekend in the city."

Bella remembered Michael mentioning Edward staying in Seattle for the week. A week had come and gone and he was still here and when she had brought it up, he was quick to dismiss it.

"Why are you still here?"

"Come again."

"You, you were supposed to leave weeks ago, but you're still here. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious."

She knew what he was implying and needed no further explanation. It was her. He was still here, in Seattle, for her. Willing to drive down to Forks every weekend to spend time with her.

"That phone call, the first one you made, early in the morning..." Bella trailed off.

"Truth."

"Please," She begged.

"Not once, never, have I felt this way about someone. I wasn't lying when I said I missed you. I woke up alone and all I wanted was you beside me. That's why I called and if I'm being completely honest, it scared me a bit. That's why I probably sounded a bit off."

There wasn't anything left to say. They had been walking the same line without realizing it. Both in too deep from the start, letting, initially, fear rule over them before succumbing to their desire. The difference being that Edward figured it out sooner rather than later.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, trying to break the tension.

"No, if you want to eat we can," he smiled at her. Willing to play along with her.

"No, it's okay. Tired?" She tried.

"Exhausted," he replied.

"Let's get ready for bed."

There was a sly grin on Edwards face. Her words had elated him almost as much as the kiss they had shared earlier, almost. She wanted him to stay and who was he to refute. They got ready for bed and as soon as Bella's head hit the pillow, Edward pulled her into his side. He tilted her head up and kissed her soundly again, both falling into another peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ya'll,

As promised an extra chapter this week to make up for the last one.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I don't.

* * *

Chapter 9

Confirmations and Petitions

It had been years since Edward remembered what it was like to wake up with someone. Bella's sweet face was pressed up against his chest, her hair splayed out, mouth slightly open, simply beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

He loved her. Of that he was sure.

The past two weeks had only cemented how he felt. It had only happened once and this was vastly different. This was more. He had told her the truth when he said it had scared him. It had.

When he'd woken up next to her for the first time he realized there was no where else or anyone else he'd rather be with.

Bella had opened herself up. No longer the insecure girl he had meet during their business meeting.

Edward had recognized her internal battle. He would shower her with affection and while she would indulge him at first, answering his questions and returning his sentiments, she would reel it back.

She needed stability someone she could depend on and if he had to prove himself worthy, he would. She was worth it.

Whether it was because she doubted herself of him he was not sure. What ever she wasn't telling him was the issue that was holding him back.

_They rescued me from hell. _

Those had been her words. They rescued me from hell. She was adopted. Whoever her biological parents were, they had done a number on her. Where ever they were, he hoped it was far away. He would never rush her to divulge any personal information but he'd be lying if he said curiosity wasn't nagging him.

Bella began to stir then, her eyes fluttering open. Like every other time he was near her, a smile overtook his face.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, did you sleep well."

"I did. Who wouldn't in this huge bed," she teased.

"Thank my mother, she arranged everything when I told her I'd be staying longer than a week."

"She leased you this apartment and furnished it for you from New York?"

"Technically, I paid for everything, she just chose everything."

"Let her know she did an amazing job," Bella stretched her arms up showing a sliver of her tummy.

"Can we switch topics now? How about we discuss how edible you look right now?" He pulled her in closer, peppering her face with kisses. She laughed at his antics, throwing her head back, allowing him access to her neck.

They stayed in bed the rest of the morning, sharing languid kisses, and whispered words of love, although steering clear of the actual word itself.

Neither wanted to leave the bed and Edward only let Bella get up when her stomach growled. He kissed her stomach and dialed a small bistro around the corner. A number he often used during the week when he wasn't around Bella to have her feed him.

When the carrier arrived they settled themselves on the balcony table, eating al fresco.

"I know you have to drive back in a few hours and I wanted us to talk about a few things before you do."

"What is it?" Bella's heart stammered. Her palms were clamming up like they tended to do when she was nervous.

"First thing first. The donation came through, I've signed the paperwork and they should be finalized by the end of this week."

"Really! That's amazing Edward, thank you! Thank you!" She threw herself at him which was no chip of his shoulder. He caught her happily, placing her down on his lap.

"And I want you to come to New York with me in two weeks."

"What?" Her face looked puzzled.

"My parents are throwing their annual benefit gala and I was hoping you'd come with me. You would get to meet my parents, my sister Alice, her husband Jasper. We can stay the weekend, take in the sights, it will be fun."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." She confirmed with a grin.

"Great, I'll make the arrangements." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Anything else you want to share," she smiled at him.

"Yes," he replied somberly.

He wanted her to know everything, including his relationship with Bree. If he didn't tell her before she met his family Alice would and that was something he wasn't willing to risk.

"I was 21, fresh out of college, ready to prove to myself. My father had made me an executive director and I can admit now, it was overwhelming. I wanted everyone to take me seriously and not just see me as another privileged boy whose father indulged him with a suit and a job. I came in early at the office and stayed late, my work was impeccable, my clients had no complaints, and I attended every charity event with my parents. It was at one of these events I met her. Bree Tanner. Her father worked at Wall street and she came from old money. She was older than me, liked to call me Jr..." Edward shook his head, as if clearing his mind.

"Bree was larger than life. Everybody loved her, she could walk into any room and make it hers. She was polite, well tempered, and looked every inch the socialite the magazines made her out to be. But what enticed me was the fact that she pursued me. You have to understand, at the time, my family wasn't as esteemed as we are now."

"What do you mean? I thought you're grandfather had started the company. Hasn't your father always worked there?" Bella asked.

"Yes, my grandfather started the company. It had been a small business when he was acting CEO. It was Carlisle who turned it into a blooming enterprise. He'd been a surgeon until an accident deprived him of his steady hands. He joined his father and worked hard for years to build the company up. We've only seen the turn around for about 7 years. When I met Bree we were still trying to prove ourselves. So to have someone of Bree's standing vying for my attention...it was...flattering. I enjoyed every minute. She'd bat an eye and my heart would soar. I was besotted." Edwards laughter held no humor.

"If I wasn't in the office, I was with her. My family loved her and I loved her. Everything was perfect. At least for a while. After a year together she began to pull away. She'd spend more time with her friends, partying, traveling and I was always working. Still trying to prove myself." Bella kept her focus on him, his eyes were shinning with unshed tears. She slipped her arm around her waist trying to provide some sort of comfort.

"My best friend, A. and his family, at the time, were struggling. He approached me with a business proposal. His father, Stefan, was losing a lot of money. Their business wouldn't stay afloat for another year at the rate they were going. If we silently bought them out we'd get to keep their clients and expand our business ventures. The only clause that was non amendable was that Stefan and his son's would stay as head of the company so no one would be the wiser. After months of negotiations everything was signed and Cullen Enterprise owned S.V. industries. Any one outside of our families had no idea. Appearances were maintained and reputations went unharmed.

"It was then my father decided to expand. He started small but it changed, soon we had our hands in publishing companies, restaurants, hotels, shipping companies, anything you could think of. The company blossomed under my father's supervision, S.V. industries included. Stefan and his family appeared to be gaining some footing and eventually they were able to repurchase their company. My father was happy to relinquish the reins. It was after all, their family business. We understood its importance. Stefan was the sole proprietor of S.V. Industries again, no one the wiser.

"I didn't notice it, not once. During all those late night sessions with Stefan and Carlisle...A. and Bree would go off together. He was my best friend...she...I loved her," Bella squeezed his side and held on tighter. She had never seen him falter, or stumble for words. This was new and she didn't like it.

"I was going to propose. I wanted to marry her." He spoke the words so softly Bella almost thought she imagined them. "Instead I found them together. One hand on her waist the other on her cheek, kissing like they probably had a thousand times before."

"It wasn't until a month after our break up that I discovered why. Bree had only been with me because she knew that my families income was growing. The only buy out that was kept hidden was with S.V. Money, it was always the fucking money. She wanted it. She wanted someone who could maintain her lifestyle. She wanted to be envied by other women. It was why she chose A. Bree believed he had more than what he actually did. They lasted a while until S.V. declared bankruptcy and Bree ended her engagement with him."

"I never saw her for what she was. And it killed me. All her exuberance hid her insecurities. Bree was spoiled and lacked any character. Money made her fickle. She was beautiful but there was nothing else to her. She could entertain and pull people in but had no actual friends. There was nothing more to her than a pretty smile and well chosen words."

"She broke your heart." Bella's words weren't a question. Just a fact.

"Yes, and I threw myself into my own despair. I worked and kept to myself. I wallowed for a while. Until one day I decided I'd had enough. I learned from my mistakes. I'd always known how to read people and I let my own superficiality cloud my judgement. It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, there's no need. It was their betrayal that hurt me. I grew up privileged, never wanting for anything. My parents saw to it that despite my upbringing I turned out to be a good person. I'm happy to say they succeeded. I've never intentionally harmed anyone...That's what hurt the most. It was my first and last experience with cruelty and I don't want to ever face it again.

"Do you still see them?"

"Sometimes. At social functions. We never speak. Bree tried once after she broke it off with A. It was idiotic of her to believe I'd want anything to do with her. A. on the other hand, I've not run into. He moved to Europe with his family.

"Thank you for telling me."

"All selfish reasons believe me. My family is going to be excited to meet you. The only other relationship I've had was with Bree and since then I've stayed away from them," he smiled at her. "I guess I was waiting for you." He kissed her forehead.

Edward was quiet for a while, which suited Bella fine, she needed time to mull over his words. She wanted to take away his pain and maybe hurt that ungrateful woman who stomped all over his heart. She couldn't believe that someone had cheated on a man as wonderful as Edward. And then having to lose a friend over it as well.

He shared so much with her already and now it was her turn. It felt right. He shared his heart and now it was her turn.

"When I was 9 my biological parents, Sue and Harry, were arrested. They had been drinking, getting high and soon started to fight, they always did. I guess one of the neighbors finally had enough and called the police. They arrested my parents and took me to a children's facility."

"Renee and Charlie?"Edward questioned.

"They adopted me, Renee was Sue's sister."

'What happened?" His arms still around her waist, their food long forgotten.

"When Charlie and Renee came to pick me up in Phoenix the police officer that was in charge of my case filled them in. Sue had met Harry as a teenager and ran away before she graduated high school. Renee hadn't seen her in years. He was abusive and got her addicted to several drugs. A year later she was pregnant with me. They were neglectful parents, but not abusive. When I turned two Harry started to beat me. He had beat Sue but before then he hadn't touched me."

Much like Bella had done with Edward, he tightened his hold. It was almost painful, it didn't seem to bother her.

"I don't remember the first time, I was so young. It is sad though, that my first memory is of his fist," her voice sounded distant, her mind taking her back to that home, with those people.

"It continued until the police became involved. I never told anyone about the abuse. I expected violence from everyone so I didn't make any friends. My parents were either gone or high so I didn't speak to them either. Instead of human companionship, I immersed myself in books. I read everything I could. It's probably the reason why I excelled in academics. It's also the reason why I'm terrible in social situations."

Bella sighed and leaned into Edward, closing her eye's, relishing the sense of security he provided.

"I had been neglected and beat for years. When I was removed from their care I was underweight, skittish and covered in bruises. And then I had to go through the trial. I don't remember the charges but I do remember testifying. Some of my neighbors and teachers testified on my behalf as well. They were sentenced to 25 years and they couldn't contact me. After it was all done, Renee and Charlie moved us out to Forks, Charlie's hometown. They started a new life with me and I became Isabella Swan. They saved me. And they showered me with the love and affection I never received from my biological parents."

The tears came freely from her eyes. She sobbed quietly letting Edward rock her back and forth.

"Sue killed them. I don't know how she got out or how she found us. Charlie was so careful and we couldn't be tracked but she found us. They were on their way back from a night out. Charlie pulled over to help a woman with a flat tire only to be shot several times by Sue. She killed her own sister."

Bella's quiet sobs turned into cries of agony. Her entire body shook and Edward felt his heart break a little. He wanted to erase everything she'd been through.

It took a while for Bella to calm down.

"She's in prison and will spend the rest of her life there," she looked down.

Bella's sobs ended, a silence encompassed them, neither moved, they just held each other. Providing comfort. Edwards hand splayed on her back, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I've already let you in and your relationship with Bree doesn't matter to me. Does my past matter to you?" Her voice small and unsure.

Edward felt Bella try to move around in his lap and pulled back a little to give her space. She shifted around until their faces were an inch apart, her legs were wrapped around his waist. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss.

It wasn't until they both needed air that they separated. Edward carried Bella to his room and lay her down on the bed. He removed her shoes and jeans, pulling the covers over her body. She watched as he removed his own clothing and slid in next to her on the bed. He brought her in to his embrace, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"I love you," he told her. His eyes boring into hers. "You don't have to say it back, I know you feel it. It'd be nice to hear but I don't need them to confirm what I already know."

Bella loved him. She wouldn't have talked about her biological parents if she did not.

"I love you, too," she told him, her voice still quiet, no longer unsure.

He kissed her again. Bella could feel him smiling against her lips and she laughed. Despite their exhausting conversation she felt lighter. There were no more secrets between them. She had told him everything. And he was here, holding her. She had been worried that once he heard the truth he'd think it was too much. That she was too much to handle. Instead she was feeling a happiness that she had never felt before.

"Stay with me. You can leave in the morning. Please."

Edward wanted her here with him. Every time she pushed him away, every time she doubted her feelings, every time he held back was erased. There was no denying what they were to each other anymore. This was love. And he wasn't about to let her go.


End file.
